El reencuentro
by You-Me-Handcuffs
Summary: Luego de años, alguien se aparece de manera sorpresiva en las vidas de House y cuddy, causando un revuelo.
1. Chapter 1

**hola, chicas aquí les dejo una nueva historia que espero les guste, este primer capitulo es la introducción de la historia por lo que ni house ni cuddy aparecerán, no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten ;)**

-ya llegue!... alcanzo a decir la joven al entrar a casa… parecía desierto ahí… sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrada al silencio de aquella casa

Camino rumbo a su cuarto y justo cuando subía por las escaleras…

-no tenias clase?... cuestiono Allan Novak… un hombre menudo de cabello rubio y grandes ojos color miel que nada tenían que ver con las facciones de la joven…

-no… se suspendieron…

-y no tenias que estudiar?... ir a la biblioteca? O algo?...

-pareciera que no me quieres tener aquí… respondió molesta

-no digas tonterías…

-papa… me dirás por fin cuando podre dejar la solicitud en el hospital?... cuestiono ya más calmada

-ya te dije que no… y no insistas

-insistiré hasta que me des un motivo razonable…

-soy medico ahí… no quieras aprovecharte de eso… mientras se sentaba en el sofá y encendía la tv ignorándola completamente…

-papa… la chica se interpuso en la tv…-tengo las mejores notas, de verdad me he esforzado a ti te consta que tu ni nadie me ha ayudado… son solo mis practicas… que acaso no quieres que tu hija sea un medico destacado?... como tu… suspiro

-tú nunca podrías ser como yo…

-porque dices eso?...

-nada… nada olvídalo, ahora quítate de la televisión…

Emily Novak salió de ahí con un brillo en los ojos, que claramente mostraban que estaba a punto de llorar…

Subió a su habitación, una vez en su cuarto saco un álbum de fotos, lo empezó a hojear y paró en seco en una foto en particular…

Era una mujer joven, rubia también igual que su padre…

-porque te fuiste mama?... sollozo viendo la foto… porque tuviste que dejarme?... no alcance a disfrutarte, te fuiste muy pronto…. Me hubiera encantado conocerte más…

Por la noche mientras cenaban…

-papa… porque nunca te volviste a casar?...

-sabes que no me gusta tocar ese tema… respondió molesto…

-lo sé… pero mama nos dejo hace años, yo tenía 3 años era muy chica…

-por favor Emily no empieces…

-aun la extrañas?...

-te dije que te callaras!... y de un solo golpe tiro el vaso del que estaba bebiendo…

-papa, no es para tanto… decía con voz agitada… yo no quería…

-tú nunca quieres… que no lo entiendes?… me estas arruinando la vida Emily… ya no soporto llegar a casa… a veces quisiera… de pronto se detuvo en sus palabras…

-yo no sé porque te provoco eso… trato de ser buena hija, tengo buenas calificaciones… si mama estuviera aquí todo sería diferente… sollozo

-no te atrevas a mencionar a Stella…

-Stella es mi madre!...y estoy segura que si ella estuviera aquí jamás dejaría que tú me trataras así… salió de ahí corriendo a su recamara

El Dr. Novak… se fue a hacer lo que años atrás era su costumbre… beber hasta perder la conciencia

Por la mañana… Emily bajo dispuesta a salir de casa… ahí pudo observar a su padre tirado en el sillón aun con su ropa puesta…

-ya me voy papa…

-si… anda vete… decía haciendo ademanes con la mano

Emily llego hasta la noche, el ambiente en su casa era insoportable, no deseaba estar ahí… sin embargo ya no tenía a donde ir… debido a la estricta disciplina de su padre y a la dedicación a sus estudios no tenía muchas amistades, ella era considerada solo una compañera mas de grupo… al llegar a casa…

Apenas entro y percibió el olor del alcohol… sabía lo que le esperaba…

-ya llegue papa… respondió seria

-donde andabas?... visiblemente borracho…

-Fui a la biblioteca y a hacer algunas compras…

-mientes!... respondió dándole una bofetada…

-que te pasa?... grito asustada

-eres una perdida… no se a quien saliste…

-pues solo a ti a quien más?... respondió con mas gritos… ya no era una niña para dejarse golpear

-a mi?... me das risa… dijo en un tono burlón… tu de mi no tienes nada…

-cállate papa… no sabes lo que dices…. Si mi mama te escuchara… salió de ahí visiblemente enojada… sin embargo su padre la detuvo del brazo

-tu mama?... Stella no es tu mama…

Emily no sabía qué hacer o decir… su papa obviamente no estaba en sus cinco sentidos…

-porque intentas lastimarme?... cuestiono

-ella no es tu madre… tu madre era una cualquiera… que ni siquiera pudo hacer que tu padre le respondiera… decía casi gritando

-estas drogado?...

-mírate!... la tomo del brazo y la jalo hacia un espejo… a quien te pareces Emily?... a mí?... a Stella?... eres tan idiota?

-papa… no sabes lo que dices… esta vez respondió llorando

-tú no eres mi hija… por eso no te quiero ni te querré… si te soportaba era por Stella… pero ella se fue… se limpio el rostro y se dejo caer al piso… de pronto su voz se quebraba…-se fue… y tú te quedaste…no se suponía que fueran así las cosas…

-y quien se supone que es mi madre?... he?... decía cada vez mas alterada

-una estudiante cualquiera…

-papa… se arrodillo ante el…-por favor… dime que estas mintiendo

-que no!... la aventó de un solo golpe… lárgate!... no quiero verte…

-pero papa…

-yo no soy tu padre!... seguía gritando…

Emily salió de casa totalmente destruida… demasiado confundida, sabía que lo que le había dicho su padre podía tener algo de verdad, siempre se pregunto a quien se parecía ella, si sus padres eran rubios, sin embargo sabía lo que el alcohol podía ocasionar…

Camino hacia el parque, aun llorando… ahí se encontró a Josh, lo más cercano que tenía a un amigo…

-Emily?... se acerco a ella… que te pasa?...

-yo… no me preguntes Josh…

-vamos… te llevo a tu casa…

-no puedo ir ahí…

-porque?...

-mi papa me corrió…

-vamos a mi casa entonces… pasamos por algo de ropa y te puedes quedar ahí, mis padres no dirán nada…

-estás seguro?...

-si…

-muchas gracias… se limpio el rostro tratando de sonreír…

Al llegar a casa se encontró con una escena muy impactante… varias patrullas acordonaban el área…

-qué pasa?... corrió hasta ahí… sin embargo un policía le impidió la entrada…

-usted vive aquí?... cuestiono el oficial

-si… es mi casa, le paso algo a mi papa?... cuestiono alarmada

-señorita nos llamaron porque hubo un disparo dentro de la casa…

-dios mío… que paso?... tengo que ver a mi papa…

Una vez más el policía la detuvo…

-el… se suicido… lo siento mucho…

Emily lanzo un grito desgarrador que hizo que hasta los oficiales mas rudos sintieran pena por ella… Josh solo la abrazaba tratando de consolarla…

Luego de que fue llevada al hospital para que se tranquilizara, el mismo oficial entro a su cuarto…

-como esta…

-como cree usted?... respondió seria…

-lo siento mucho…

-me he quedado sola… mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla…

-señorita… el Dr. Novak dejo una carta… creo que debe leerla…

Emily tomo la carta que le ofrecía el oficial…

-la dejare sola, con permiso...

Emily desdoblo lo que parecían varias hojas escritas con una letra poco legible… se imagino a su padre escribiéndola en el estado de embriaguez en el que se encontraba…luego de respirar profundo se armo de valor y empezó a leer…

Querida Emily:

Sé que te he hecho sufrir mucho estos últimos años o mejor dicho toda tu vida… tú no te merecías algo así, yo… y solo yo tengo la culpa de todo lo que ha pasado… lo que te confesé hace un momento es verdad… tu no eras hija mía ni de Stella, te pido perdón por haberte mentido tantos años y descargar mi furia y frustración contigo… cuando me case con Stella estábamos muy enamorados, y deseosos de formar una familia, Stella tuvo muchos problemas para embarazarse, varios embarazos que nunca llegaron a su término, no podía creer que yo siento medico , el gran Dr. Novak no pudiera hacer nada al respecto… finalmente Stella se embarazo de nuevo, sin embargo tuvo complicaciones, en el parto Stella por poco se muere tuvo una hemorragia tan grave que el bebe no sobrevivió y ella quedo estéril… no sabía cómo decirle a la mujer que amaba que nuestro hijo había muerto y que jamás podría embarazarse de nuevo… le di mil vueltas al asunto y justo en ese momento una joven estudiante llego al hospital en trabajo de parto… era tanta la emergencia que me pidieron intervenir… la mujer dio a luz a una niña… el parto de ella también fue muy complicado, fui a su cuarto cuando recobro la conciencia, le cuestione que si no tenia familia o por el padre de su hijo, me dijo que su familia se había opuesto al embarazo y que el padre de su hijo la había abandonado…sentí tanta rabia, como era posible que ella que no tenía que ofrecerle nada a esa criatura estuvieran ambas sanas, le dije que su hijo había muerto debido a las complicaciones, me pidió verlo y soborne a las enfermeras para que le mostraran al hijo de Stella y mío, cuando Stella reacciono ya estaba una cuna junto a ella con una niña dentro… tu, se que lo que hice estuvo mal y todos estos años he vivido arrepentido de lo que hice, pero ya no puedo volver atrás, y esta carga que llevo es demasiado… hace poco asistí a una conferencia y ahí vi a tu madre, ella me reconoció, su nombre es LISA CUDDY, se convirtió en una gran medico decano de medicina, espero que puedas perdonarme y encuentras la felicidad que te negué tanto tiempo

Alan Novak

Emily no podía creer lo que sus ojos leían, de pronto su mundo se vino abajo lloro tanto que ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo había sido…

Semanas más tarde después del funeral, Emily seguía recluida en su casa, el Dr. Novak tenía un seguro de vida por lo que la había dejado más que protegida económicamente… en ese momento tocaron a la puerta… era Josh...

-hola, como estas?...

-bien…

-puedo pasar?...

-estoy algo ocupada Josh… respondió un tanto seria

Josh se asomo por la puerta y pudo notar unas maletas…

-a dónde vas?

-me mudo… a jersey

-porque?...

-porque me quiero alejar de todo, allá hay un excelente hospital y he decidido hacer mis practicas ahí…

-y la escuela?

-ya hable… les explique mi situación y no hay problema con eso

-pero Emily… no puedes irte y dejar todo así nada mas…

-lo siento Josh… me tengo que ir y cerró la puerta de tajo

Al día siguiente Emily hacia su llegada a jersey, inmediatamente busco donde vivir, con la fortuna que Alan le había dejado no tuvo ningún problema para instalarse en los días posteriores, luego de 2 semanas…

-Dr. Cuddy… tocaban a la puerta de la decana…

-sí, Alice?

-aquí hay una joven que quiere verla…

-quién es y que desea?...

-dice que es sobre una pasantía…

-sabes muy bien Alice que eso no me corresponde a mi… mándala a… Alice la interrumpió…

-dice que quiere hablar con usted y no se ira de aquí hasta que lo haga…

-muy bien hazla pasar… suspiro

Alice la secretaria de Cuddy se dirigió a la joven…

-srita. Emily…

-si?...

-puede pasar…

-gracias…

Las rodillas le temblaban a cada paso que daba… no sabía que iba a decir o hacer… mientras se acercaba… pudo notar una figura detrás de un portátil… toco la puerta…

-adelante… dijo Cuddy

-buenos días Dr. Cuddy… mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora…

CONTINUARA…

**Que les pareció?... espero sus comentarios al respecto jeje, en el segundo capi ya estarán el resto de los personajes de la serie, les mando un saludo ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hellooooo chicas aquí les traigo el 2 capi de este nuevo fic xD aquí ya aparecen los personajes de la serie, y ups…. Olvide mencionar que este fic está situado en la 3 temporada así que no están ni 13, taub, etc. u.u… en fin no las entretengo más y que lo disfruten **

-buenos días… usted es?... cuestiono Cuddy rápidamente sin dejar de ver la pantalla del monitor…

Emily se quedo callada, observaba cada gesto de la que según Alan era su madre… inmediatamente supo de quien había salido ese cabello rizado y oscuro… estaba completamente en shock era como si estuviera viendo una versión diferente de ella… esto hizo que rápidamente Cuddy notara su vista fija en ella…

-sigo esperando su respuesta… aparto el monitor y ahora ella la veía fijamente… -disculpe… se siente bien?

-yo… perdón… de pronto Emily reacciono…- yo soy Emily Novak…

Emily de pronto cambio de opinión sobre si decirle de su existencia… tenía que conocerla primero pensó…

-ok Emily que se te ofrece con tanta urgencia?...

- yo… venia… perdón… vengo para una pasantía… me gustaría hacer mis practicas aquí en este hospital… respondió aun muy nerviosa…- mis calificaciones son muy buenas… al mismo tiempo que le entregaba una carpeta con su papelería...

Cuddy le hecho un vistazo a la carpeta… Emily seguía sin perder oportunidad de observarla…

-ok… es verdad, veo que tienes muy buenas calificaciones… sin embargo no eres de jersey… que te hizo venir aquí?...

- la reputación de este lugar es más que conocida… usted ha hecho un gran trabajo… Cuddy sonrió

-si intentas halagarme para que te acepte…

-no… por supuesto que no… dijo rápidamente Emily

-Emily… lo siento pero hay jóvenes igual que tú que esperan la misma oportunidad y… Emily la interrumpió…

-lo sé… créame… le pido una oportunidad

-además ahora no hay ninguna vacante…

-iré a donde sea… cualquier departamento

A Cuddy le extrañaba tanto entusiasmo de la joven…

-créeme… solo hay un departamento y el Dr. a su cargo no estará muy feliz de tener a alguien con el…

-usted déjelo en mis manos…

Cuddy sonrió ante la inocencia de la joven… se paró de su asiento y camino hacia ella poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a Emily…

-el único departamento en el cual puedes estar es el de diagnostico… está a cargo del Dr. House, créeme no será fácil que te acepte, así que si el está de acuerdo… yo no tendré ningún problema aceptándote… de lo contrario no hay más opciones… lo siento

-usted déjelo en mis manos… sonrió…-entonces… puedo quedarme?...

-eso depende del Dr. House…

-si!... casi grita Emily, provocando una sonrisa en Cuddy…-muchas gracias por la oportunidad, no le fallare…

-no te emociones tanto, todo depende de lo que diga el Dr. House…

-lo sé... lo sé… pero estoy segura que él me aceptara…

Cuddy sonreía ante lo ingenua que era Emily respecto a House…

-puedo darle un abrazo?... cuestiono Emily…

-emm… a mi?... respondió Cuddy extrañada ante la mirada de Emily… -si claro…

Emily se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo, Cuddy no sabía que decir… luego de separarse

-gracias… dijo Emily…

-no me agradezcas… aun… ahora pasa con Alice para que te de indicaciones de la papelería que debes de entregar, horario y demás…

-muy bien… gracias de nuevo Dr. Cuddy…

Emily salió de ahí radiante… la mujer que había imaginado como su madre en los últimos días, sin duda alguna se había quedado atrás ante Cuddy…

Cuddy había resultado para ella, una mujer guapísima, amable y generosa… de pronto mientras esperaba a Alice se pregunto si ella tendría hermanos… si estaba casada o con alguna pareja….

Alice le dio indicaciones a Emily sobre la papelería, horarios y demás, Emily se fue muy satisfecha y esperando deseosa el día de mañana…

Mientras tanto luego de unas horas…

-te atreviste a impedir que el equipo usara la resonancia?... entraba molesto a la oficina de Cuddy…

-buenos días a ti también… y si… sabes que no permitiré que la utilices para perder el tiempo…

-no estábamos perdiendo el… Cuddy interrumpió…

-no se hable más del asunto…

Justo cuando House se marchaba…

-espera… dijo Cuddy…

-qué pasa? … te has arrepentido?...

-tengo que darte las nuevas noticias…

-de que hablas?...

-mañana se presentara ante ti…Cuddy se detuvo mientras buscaba un papel, cuando lo encontró… -ahhh si… Emily Novak

-quien es ella?... y porque habría de importarme?...

-porque hará sus prácticas en tu departamento… decía esperando la reacción de furia de House

-dame una razón por la cual querría yo eso?...

-porque soy tu jefa…

-no necesito a nadie ahí…

-nunca esta demás contar con alguien extra…

-estará a prueba… si no me convence la echare y no me convencerás de lo contrario…

-ok… me parece perfecto…

House salió de ahí inmediatamente, mientras Cuddy sonreía triunfante…

A la mañana siguiente Emily caminaba muy puntual en los pasillos del PPTH… a pasos lentos, recorriendo el lugar de trabajo de su madre…

Finalmente llego a su destino…

-buenos días, puedo pasar?... decía esperando en la puerta…

-ya estas adentro no?...

-usted debe de ser…

-si soy yo… interrumpió House… y tu eres?...

-Emily Novak… mucho gusto extendió la mano, cosa que House ignoro…

-el es Foreman, Chase y esa de allá del café es Cameron…

-no sabía que contratarías a alguien más… respondió Cameron

-ella estará a prueba…

-hola, mucho gusto… inmediatamente saludo Chase…

-woww… sí que vas rápido… no caigas en sus redes… guiñándole el ojo a Emily…

-solo estoy siendo amable… no le hagas caso esta bromeando… sonreía apenado Chase…

-basta de saludos y vayan a hacer las pruebas que les dije… respondió House…

Los 3 miembros del equipo se fueron de ahí dejando a House y Emily solos…

-y yo que hago?...

-serás mi asistente… por lo pronto ordena mi correspondencia… señalando su escritorio…

-yo podría… ser más útil… quizás les podría ayudar a… House interrumpió…

-no…estarás aquí como mi asistente, tómalo o déjalo…

Emily se mordió los labios, sabía que ella era muy capaz como para estar de asistente, sin embargo quería estar ahí…

-ok… lo tomo

Luego de unas horas… Emily seguía perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías que a House se le ocurrían, mientras ordenaba alfabéticamente sus libros, Emily noto que House la veía mucho…

-que… me ve?...

-me recuerdas a alguien…

-ahh si?... a quien…

-alguien que es una patada en el trasero la mayor parte del tiempo…

-pues entonces lo siento… es alguien cercano a usted?

-si…

-tiene mucho de trabajar aquí?...

-un poco…

-la Dra. Cuddy también?...

-si…

-ella está casada?...

-porque eres lesbiana?...

-no… claro que no… respondió avergonzada…

-que lastima… sarcástico

-entonces es casada?...

-no… no es casada…

-y tiene hijos, alguna pareja?...

-porque tanto interés por Cuddy?...

-es solo… curiosidad…

-si quieres saber de Cuddy, pregúntaselo a ella… no me gusta la gente chismosa…

-lo siento… respondió seria…

House salió de ahí y se dirigió a la oficina de Cuddy…

-que pretendes?... dando un portazo que hizo estremecer a Cuddy…

-me asustaste… de que hablas?

-porque quieres que contrate a tu mini mi…

-mi qué?... respondió extrañada…

-vamos… no me digas que no lo notaste

-House… de verdad no se dé que estás hablando, así que se claro…

-de la chica esta… Emily… porque quisiste que la contratara?

-ya te lo dije… necesita hacer sus prácticas…

-eso es todo?... no será que te recuerda a ti?...

-a mi?...

-vamos, no te diste cuenta?... cabello rizado, blanca, ojos azules, un gran trasero… aunque debo admitir que a paty y Selma les falta madurar…

-eres un cerdo… fingió molestia…

-sabes… me recuerda a ti… cuando estabas en la escuela…

-aun te acuerdas?...

-como olvidarlo…

Ese último comentario hizo que Cuddy se sintiera algo nerviosa…

-House… ella es una niña prácticamente, no quiero quejas de ningún tipo de acoso…

-ohhh te dan celos que me pueda fijar en ella?...

-no seas idiota…

-naaa… siempre me han gustado solo las versiones originales… mientras salía de ahí, dejando a Cuddy con una sonrisa…

Luego de unas horas justo cuando los patitos se dirigían a casa…

-Emily… quédate… necesito hablar contigo…

Emily se extraño un poco… luego de que se quedaron a solas…

-solo para decirte que estas despedida…

-que?... porque?... respondió molesta…

-porque no necesito de un asistente…

-entonces déjeme estar en el equipo, quizás pueda serles útil…

-lo siento, el equipo está completo… y justo cuando House se ponía de pie para retirarse…

-yo no me puedo ir… tengo que estar aquí…

-si de verdad quieres hacer tus practicas, aprender y demás, el ser asistente no te ayudara mucho…

-me importa un bledo mis practicas… yo necesito estar cerca de la Dra. Cuddy…

House de pronto la miro pensativo…

-porque?... que estas ocultando?...

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco sus comentarios, les mando un beso **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello chicas aquí les dejo la continuación, espero que les siga gustando, que lo disfruten! **

-yo?... nada… de pronto la actitud de Emily cambio y se torno más serena

-escucha… no me conoces, suelo llegar hasta el fondo de las cosas, me enterare tarde o temprano y bajo ninguna circunstancia dejare que estés cerca de Cuddy con engaños…

-escuche… no es algo malo…creo… atino a sonreír tímida… es solo que yo no sé si confiar en usted

-pruébame…

-yo… no puedo de verdad

- ok en este momento iré con Cuddy a decirle de tu despido y que no estarás mas en el PPTH

House se levanto de su silla y se disponía a salir cuando Emily se acerco a él deteniéndolo del brazo

-no lo haga… por favor… le contesto visiblemente asustada

- soy todo oídos… volvió a tomar asiento

-yo vine al PPTH a conocer a mi madre

- aja… y eso que tiene que ver con Cuddy?

-ella… la Dra. Cuddy… es mi madre

De pronto House hizo una mueca de incredulidad

-sabes… creí que eras algo inteligente, si tú me lo hubieras dicho a mí eso, te tomaría por loca, sin embargo todo puede pasar, pero a Cuddy?... acaso crees que tuvo alzhéimer y olvido ese pequeño detalle?...

- cree que soy estúpida?...

-ahora mismo?... si

-ella no sabe de mi existencia, porque le hicieron creer que yo había muerto, ella se embarazo y tuvo complicaciones en el parto, fue ahí cuando le mintieron…

-ok… supongamos que toda esta novela barata es cierto… como es que nadie vio a Cuddy embarazada?... como es que nadie lo supo?...

-eso yo no lo sé… apenas la conozco hace 1 día… escuche, yo no miento solo sé que cuando me tuvo mi padre la abandono y su familia le dio la espalda…

House tomo la carpeta con la papelería de Emily…

-naciste el 14 de abril…

-así es… usted la conoció en ese entonces?...

-la conocía… en esas fechas yo no estaba ahí… me cambie de facultad

-yo solo quiero conocerla y que ella me conozca

-tú no te acercaras a ella hasta que no esté seguro que lo que dices es verdad…

-y que hará?... acaso le dirá la verdad? … cuestiono la joven angustiada

-no… algo más sencillo… una prueba de ADN, algo que por supuesto accederás

-y ella?

-eso déjamelo a mí…

Al día siguiente House daba vueltas en la cama… no podía dormir pensando en lo que Emily le había confesado…

Horas más tardes hacia su entrada en la cafetería del hospital…

-puedo?...

-te sientes mal?... de lo contrario me extraña que quieras sentarte junto a mi aquí… sonrió…

-lo tomare como un si…

-como va todo con la nueva miembro del equipo?... cuestiono Cuddy

-está a prueba… aun no es parte del equipo

-y bien?... puedo saber el motivo de esta conversación?...

-vamos Cuddy, que acaso simplemente no puedo sentarme y charlar?

-tu?... no

-ok.. ok… es Jimmy

-que pasa con él?... visiblemente preocupada…

-el anda raro últimamente… creo que rompió con Debbie…

-la de contabilidad?...

-esa misma…

-creo q tal vez puedas hablar con el… yo emmm como decirlo?... no creo ser muy bueno para eso

-al menos lo reconoces… sonrió

-entonces hablaras con él?...

-veré que puedo hacer… ahora si me disculpas… Cuddy se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a la salida

En ese instante House tomo el tenedor de su ensalada y se lo guardo en el saco…

Al día siguiente Wilson entraba al despacho de House… se sentó frente a él sin decir una sola palabra y solo se limito a observarlo…

-emmm… lo sé, soy bello… pero seguro que solo quieres seguir mirándome?... decía House sarcástico

-no tienes nada que decirme?...

-yo?... fingía inocencia

-ayer Cuddy me detuvo a la salida y solo para cuestionarme acerca de cosas del pasado…

-ahh si?... como qué?

-quería saber cómo me encontraba después de mi rompimiento con Debbie… a quien por cierto tu sabes bien que solo salí un día con ella

-necesitaba una distracción para ella… dijo House ahora en tono serio

-una distracción?, para qué?...

-antes que nada, que le dijiste de Debbie?

-que estaba… recuperándome…

-ok… muy bien hecho

-ahora me dirás que pasa?...

-recuerdas a la chica nueva, Emily?...

-la he visto en la cafetería… que hay con ella?

-me confesó que vino al PPTH por una razón es especifico…

-y cuál es esa razón?

- que es la hija de Cuddy…

-qué?... acaso está loca?...

-fue lo mismo que yo pensé…

House de pronto le empezó a contar la historia que Emily le había narrado…

-y que piensas hacer?... decía Wilson con una cara de preocupación ante la historia que acababa de escuchar minutos antes…

-le hice una prueba de ADN

-y que paso?... es verdad?... es su hija?

-acabo de recibir el sobre… aun no lo he abierto…

-y que esperas?...

House hizo un movimiento rápido y rompió de tajo la orilla del sobre… empezó a leer, saltándose las formalidades… luego su cara se torno un tanto mortificada

-qué pasa?... cuál es el resultado?... decía un Wilson por demás desesperado

-es positivo… es hija de Cuddy…

-dios mío… no lo puedo creer… Cuddy tuvo una hija

-no te das cuenta?...

-de qué?...

-por las fechas… en que se embarazo… yo acababa de irme de la facultad, la abandone Wilson

-acaso crees que tu eres el padre?...

-y quien más?...

-tal vez un novio?... como sea… lo puedes solucionar con una prueba de ADN luego… que harás mientras tanto con esa información?...

-yo… no lo sé…

En ese instante entraba Emily a la oficina…

-ohh disculpe… no sabía que estaba ocupado… respondió apenada

-no te preocupes… Wilson no pudo evitar mirarla comparándola con Cuddy… yo soy el Dr. Wilson… le extendió la mano

-mucho gusto… le tomo la mano… -Emily Novak

-bien… te veré luego House… se despedía Wilson

-ohhh no hace falta yo puedo venir más tarde… decía Emily

-ya me iba… de verdad… adiós House…

-adiós Wilson…

Una vez que se quedaron a solas…

-y bien?... que ha pasado?... con la prueba

-es verdad… eres hija de Cuddy

-te lo dije… mi padre no me mentiría… no al menos en las circunstancias en las que me entere de la verdad…

House no pudo evitar sentirse raro… Emily nombraba a su padre… y el después de repasar una y otra vez las fechas de su nacimiento y su posible concepción… sabía que podía ser el padre de ella…

-como puedes creerle a alguien que te robo?... cuestiono de pronto

- el fue un fracaso de padre… pero es el único que he conocido y al aparecer conoceré…

House en su interior se pregunto, como habría sido él como padre en caso de que fuera verdad sus suposiciones?...

-en fin… ok eres hija de Cuddy… que piensas hacer?

-quiero acercarme a ella… ganarme su confianza

-antes de que te formes una idea en tu cabeza de la relación perfecta madre-hija… déjame decirte algo… tal vez Cuddy te tome aprecio, pero solo eso, aquí si alguien puede llamarse amigo de Cuddy esos somos Wilson y yo, creo que somos con lo que más interactúa…

-entonces ayúdeme…

-y porque haría yo eso?...

-porque usted sabe la verdad, y usted lo dijo ella no tiene muchos amigos…

-eso no significa que…

-por favor… interrumpió rápidamente… no será nada fácil ganármela así nada mas, necesitare que me ayude a conocerla mejor…

House sintió por primera vez algo de nostalgia, luego de considerar la idea de que podría tal vez ser su padre, no quería portarse como un bastardo con ella…

-ok te ayudare…

-de verdad?... Emily sonrió esperanzada 

- porque habría de mentirte?...

-por favor… solo no le diga la verdad… no aun… yo se la diré a su tiempo

-ok…

-y que podemos hacer para empezar con el plan?... decía entusiasmada

-el sábado cenaremos a las 8…

-lo que sea que me quiera decir, lo podemos hacer aquí… no quiero que se confunda… de pronto cambio su tono de voz

-crees que quiero tener algo contigo?... por favor… decía irónico

-pues no veo por qué ir a un restaurant

-porque Cuddy ira con nosotros…

-ohhh perdón… sonrió… -como hará que ella acepte?...

-tu cumpleaños es este viernes no?

-ohhh si… con todo esto lo había olvidado

-para Cuddy será una fecha importante…

-espero que acepte… decía nerviosa… aunque veo difícil que lo haga, no creo que quiera salir con una desconocida

-déjamelo a mí…

Pasaron los días y el viernes temprano, House hacia su entrada en la oficina de Cuddy…

-hola, que hay de nuevo?… mientras se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio

-House estoy ocupada, que quieres?...

-Cuddy aceptarías ir a cenar conmigo?...

La cara de Cuddy entre sorpresa y asombro no decía nada… por fin House proponía algo que tal vez pudiera llevar a no solo un amistad…

-y bien?... decía House esperando una respuesta

-quieres una cita?...

-no… y tú?...

-entonces porque me invitas?...

-es solo una cena… abrieron un lugar nuevo me gustaría ir acompañado…

-a tus prostitutas no les gusta ir a esos lugares?

-se sienten más cómodas en lugares muy privados… guiño el ojo

-y puedo saber porque yo?...

-y porque no?...

-gracias por la invitación, pero hoy tengo un compromiso…

- a dónde vas?...

-eso es algo que no te incumbe…

-entonces no puedes hoy?...

-no… lo siento, agradezco la invitación pero no puedo ir

-no te preocupes, porque te estaba invitando para mañana, paso por ti?...

Cuddy no sabía que responder…

-mañana?...

-si… mañana y no me hagas pedírtelo otra vez

-ok… House, no sé lo que pretendes, pero solo tendrás una cena…

Cuddy decía esto ultima nerviosa… no sabía lo que esa cena podría provocar…

-es lo que esperaba… que mal pensada… adiós…

Mientras Cuddy sonreía algo emocionada, House se disponía a salir… pero de pronto se dio la vuelta…

-ohhh lo olvidaba, Emily ira con nosotros…

-qué?, por qué?... cuestiono un algo molesta

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado y les agradezco mucho sus comentarios, que tengan buen fin semana, un beso **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello chicas, aquí les traigo la conti del fic, no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten! XD**

-vamos, Cuddy… aun podemos portarnos mal después de la cena si quieres… guiñando el ojo

-no seas idiota…

-es su cumpleaños… y no tiene a su familia aquí, me ofrecí a festejarla

-de cuando acá tu festejas a una empleada?... recrimino

-y porque no?... me cae bien…

Cuddy hizo un gesto de molestia…

-es solo un buen gesto… que acaso no puedo tener un lindo gesto?

-tú?... no

-hoy es su cumpleaños… y ya que trabajamos… la invite cenar mañana

-hoy es su cumpleaños?... cuestiono curiosa

De pronto House noto como Cuddy estaba algo sorprendida por la fecha

-si…

-ok… entonces nos vemos mañana… respondió tajante

House salió de la oficina y con un motivo en mente… irse al estacionamiento a esperar ansioso a que saliera Cuddy…

Cuando por fin vio que salió, la siguió en su moto… sin que esta se diera cuenta

Luego de unos minutos Cuddy se estacionaba en un cementerio… House la observaba de lejos… Cuddy traía unas flores blancas y un carrito de juguete… camino hasta llegar a una capilla adornada por pequeños ángeles…

-hola bebe… poniendo las flores y el carrito a un lado de lo que parecía ser una urna protegida por cristales… -feliz cumpleaños… mira… hoy te traje un carrito… veo que ya no está el muñeco que te traje el año pasado… ese también desapareció… mientras suspiraba… de pronto una lagrima rodo por su mejilla… -me hubiera gustado tenerte conmigo… hoy serias todo un hombre, como pasa el tiempo… permaneció así un momento en silencio solo observando la pequeña urna tal vez pensando en lo que pudiera haber sido… luego de unos minutos Cuddy se alejaba un poco solo para voltear al salir – te mando un beso amor… feliz cumpleaños… se dirigió a su auto para marcharse…

Mientras tanto House por fin se acerco a la capilla…

-Aidan Cuddy… leyó el nombre escrito en la placa… noto la fecha de nacimiento y un pequeño pensamiento escrito en ella… no pudo evitar sentirse culpable… acababa de ver llorar a Cuddy, sabiendo que su verdadera hija la tenía enfrente de sus narices… no soportaba verla sufrir… no a ella… se marcho de ahí a toda prisa

Esa noche no pudo dormir… el asunto de Cuddy, no lo dejaba en paz… y se preguntaba porque le afectaba tanto?... porque sentía esos deseos de protegerla?... el mismo sabia la respuesta… tantos años de jugar ese juego interminable… esos coqueteos, esas indirectas, no sabía si era la llegada de Emily o si era otra cosa… lo único que el sabia es que en la cena pasara lo que pasara el no iba dejar escapar esa oportunidad de estar con Cuddy… cuando regreso al hospital…

-que paso?... cuestionaba una Emily por demás nerviosa

-que paso de qué?

-con mi madre con que va a ser…

- acepto… ira a la cena

-de verdad?

-que acaso estas sorda?

-ok…decía visiblemente emocionada… - muchas gracias por esto Dr. House, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco

-no me agradezcas, tú te encargaras del resto

-aun así… el que vaya a cenar con ella ya es mucho

House no dijo nada y se limito a observar su computadora mientras Emily se marchaba para no seguir interrumpiendo…

Sin embargo no tardo mucho para que alguien más lo hiciera…

-es verdad?... cenaras con la nueva chica?... cuestionaba una muy afligida camerón

-quien te lo dijo?

- eso no importa… te gusta?... es una niña apenas… justo cuando iba a empezar su argumento House interrumpió

-eso a ti no te incumbe… tu eres mi empleada recuérdalo…

Cameron no supo que decir…

-ok… lo siento no volveré a meterme en tus asuntos

-eso espero…

Cameron se marcho sin decir nada más, con la cabeza baja…

House sabía que había sido un tanto cruel con ella, sin embargo no quería dar pie a malas interpretaciones mucho menos con Cameron que sabia se ilusionaba muy fácilmente, tenía que ser así de claro con ella…

Mientras tanto Emily estaba en el laboratorio con Chase preparando unas muestras…

-y dime vives sola?... cuestionaba Chase al mismo tiempo que observaba cuidadosamente en un microscopio…

-así es…

-y porque viniste aquí?... es decir, he oído que hay muy buenos hospitales en donde vivías

- quería un cambio supongo…

-me alegra que estés aquí… sonrió algo coqueto

-gracias…

Justo en ese momento Cameron llegaba…

-Chase… se detuvo un poco al observar a Chase sonriéndole a Emily… -Foreman te necesita…

-ok… encárgate de esto…

Chase salió rápidamente de ahí, mientras Cameron observaba a Emily…

-porque te pidió House que salieras con él?...

-quien te lo dijo?

-lo escuche… eso no importa… créeme House no es bueno como pareja

-fue tu pareja?...

-no…

-entonces como lo sabes?...

-en verdad te interesa… sonrió forzadamente

-eso es algo que no discutiré contigo

-solo espero que una aventura no arruine tu futuro como medica

-no creo que eso te preocupe… pero gracias de todos modos…

Emily salió de ahí totalmente sorprendida ante la actitud de Cameron…

Finalmente se dieron las 8:00 pm y House hacía sonar el claxon afuera de la casa de Cuddy

Una Cuddy algo ataviada salió de prisa… House se quedo deslumbrado, la decana traía un vestido negro corto que hacia apreciar sus bien torneadas piernas, los zapatos altos como era su costumbre y de un color rojo a juego con sus labios, el pelo recogido con algunos rizos sueltos que encajaban a al perfección…

-hola… subió al coche…

-te ves… muy guapa…

-gracias… se ruborizo un poco

-y Emily?

-ella nos alcanzara en el restaurant

-creo que si es ella a la que hay que festejar hubiera sido más apropiado que fueras por ella y no por mi

-no te quejes… respingo

Al llegar ahí… Cuddy intió algo de tristeza, el restaurant que había elegido House era muy bello, ambos lucían sensacionales todo era perfecto para una cita, lamentablemente sabía que había un tercero en esa cena… Emily

Al entrar un mesero los llevo a su mesa correspondiente…

-vaya debería sentirme orgulloso…

-porque?... cuestiono extrañada Cuddy

-bueno… no sé si notaste pero en cuanto entraste las miradas masculinas estaban sobre ti

-no digas tonterías

-de verdad te ves muy bien… me estarán envidiando… guiñando el ojo

-pues… te envidiaran mas cuando vean que más de una mujer te acompaña en la mesa

En ese preciso momento Emily llegaba…

-hola… perdón la demora… tenían mucho esperando?... mientras se sentaba en su asiento

-acabamos de llegar… decía House

-Dra. Cuddy... como esta?...

-esperando ansiosa ordenar…sonrió un tanto fingida

-pues ya podemos ordenar… dijo House al mismo tiempo que hacia una seña al camarero

Luego de una cena donde House era el que más hablaba y no porque él quisiera, si no porque Cuddy solo se dirigía a el, y al notar esto Emily hacia lo mismo un tanto incomoda…

Mientras bebían algo de vino…

-Emily… toma… House saco una pequeña caja

-para mí?... respondió sorprendida

-es una tontería… feliz cumpleaños…

-muchas gracias… abrió la caja y noto un bello brazalete… -esta hermoso

Cuddy solo observaba… no podía negar que estaba sintiendo unos celos terribles…

-vaya… sí que me sorprendes House

-porque?... es un cumpleaños… tenía que traer un regalo

-no era necesario… respondía Emily

-ohhh no seas tímida Emily… mira que para que House haga algo así… creo que en lo que tengo de conocerlo no lo había visto así de interesado por alguien

-espero que no estés tratando de insinuar que yo… Cuddy no lo dejo terminar

-no insinuó nada… solo digo lo que veo

-el Dr. House se ha portado muy bien… eso es todo… decía Emily algo apenada

-de verdad eso es todo?... seguía Cuddy insistiendo

-basta Cuddy… estas incomodando a Emily…

-ohhh lo siento… no quiero incomodarlos… tal vez si los dejo a solas no se sientan así… justo cuando se iba a poner de pie…

-siéntate… la tomo House del brazo…

-suéltame… respondió Cuddy molesta

-oigan… yo no quiero… trataba de intervenir Emily

-dejare de interrumpirlos no es eso lo que quieres?...

-soy yo la que se va… gracias por todo Dr. House… decía Emily con los ojos vidriosos…

Emily salió de ahí rápidamente… mientras que Cuddy se quedo parada, de pronto se sintió culpable por lo que había provocado…

-estas contenta?... cuestiono House molesto

-adiós House… salía Cuddy de ahí también…

House dejo dinero sobre la mesa y salió tras Cuddy… la alcanzo cuando estaba por pedir un taxi…

-porque haces esto?... la detuvo una vez mas del brazo

-suéltame…

-estas celosa… celosa de Emily

-estás loco…

-entonces porque actuaste como una arpía?...

Cuddy volteo a ver a House totalmente indignada ante ese comentario…

-porque me invitaste?

-ya te lo dije quería festejarle su cumpleaños a Emily

-y me invitas a mi?... precisamente a mi?... eres un idiota House... caminaba molesta por la acera

House iba tras ella... –lo siento… Cuddy… soy cojo no lo olvides... mientras luchaba por alcanzarla… -quieres por favor detenerte?...

Cuddy se detuvo…

-gracias… y discúlpame…

-ni siquiera sabes porque te disculpas… recrimino

-por ser un idiota…

-House… si te gusta esa chica… está bien… no tienes porque darme ninguna explicación

-no me gusta

-entonces porque la invitaste?

-quieres que te lo diga por enésima vez?

-tú sabes que eso del cumpleaños no te lo voy a creer, ni siquiera le llamas a tu madre para felicitarla y de pronto quieres festejar a una extraña?...

-ok... ya dije que lo siento… ahora quieres ir al auto por favor?

Luego de unos segundos y ante la insistencia de House…

-vamos…

House llevo a Cuddy a su casa… y como si de una cita se tratara, la siguió hasta su puerta…

-gracias… decía Cuddy al mismo tiempo que abría la puerta

-de nada… aunque la cena no fue lo que esperaba… me gusto verte celosa… decía coqueto

-estás loco…

En ese momento House la tomo por sorpresa y le dio un beso… lentamente introdujo su lengua para profundizar en ello… al separarse…

-porque hiciste eso?...

-de verdad quieres que te lo explique?...

En esta ocasión fue Cuddy quien le tomo el rostro con las manos y le dio un beso…

-quieres pasar?...

-encantado…

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por sus comentarios les mando un abrazo y sobra decir que el sig capi cambiara a M XDDD bye byeeeee XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Helloooooo chicas aquí les traigo un nuevo capi, les adelanto que es muy…..M….hahahha así que no me hago responsable de si hay menores de edad leyendo XDDD en fin no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten! **

Ambos pasaron a la casa con una mirada de complicidad… al estar ahí dentro House la empezó a besar primero lento y rápidamente se dejo llevar para besarla con mucha pasión…

Aun besándose… recorrían la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de Cuddy… una vez ahí…

-te deseo… decía House devorándose sus labios mientras sus manos recorrían las curvas de la decana…

Cuddy respondía con la misma pasión desmedida de House sin embargo se notaba algo angustiada…

-qué pasa?... cuestiono House al notarlo…

-nada… sigue…

Así lo hizo House ahora una de sus manos viajo rápidamente bajo su vestido tocando ansiosamente su sexualidad, logrando que Cuddy soltara un gemido…

Una vez más… House sentía como si Cuddy se estuviera conteniendo…

-estás segura que quieres hacerlo?... alejándose un poco de ella

-si… lo siento… es solo que hace un tiempo… que yo…no…

Cuddy hacia una mueca mientras señalaba su sexo…

-no me digas que tu no…

-podrías cerrar la boca?... fingió molestia… es solo que estoy un poco nerviosa… eso es todo

-prácticamente te desvirginare … de nuevo…

-yo no era virgen aquella vez… se quejo

-si claro… lo que tu digas Cuddy…

-no lo era!...

-perdón… pero… estábamos en algo no?... mientras se acercaba nuevamente a ella y besaba su cuello… -solo… déjate llevar… esta vez besándole el lóbulo de la oreja… sabia que eso excitaba a Cuddy…

Cuddy un poco más tranquila… desabotonaba la camisa de House… rápidamente empezó a besar su pecho… ese pecho que tantas noches había fantaseado besar…

House por su parte deslizaba su mano por el vestido para bajar el zíper… una vez hecho Cuddy lo dejo caer dejando al descubierto su bien formado cuerpo solo vestido ahora por una lencería muy sexy…

-me encanta… decía House observando el conjunto… con su mano deslizo un tirante del sujetador… y beso justo en ese preciso lugar…con la otra mano no perdía el tiempo y ya estaba sobre uno de los tan deseados pechos de Cuddy…

Ambos parados a un lado de la cama, House se desabotono el pantalón y lo dejo caer ayudándose con los pies a deshacerse de ellos… tomo a Cuddy de la cintura y la guio a recostarse en la cama, el se puso sobre ella… sin dejar de besarla… con su mano saco uno de sus senos y lo tomo con su boca… Cuddy se encorvaba de placer… su pelo que antes había sido una especie de chongo sujeto con pasadores… ahora estaba revuelto…

Cuddy se levanto un poco y dejo que House desabrochara su sostén para quitarlo por completo, las manos de House hacían maravillas sobre ella… le encantaba como la tocaba… lo había deseado y extrañado tanto… decidió retribuírselo masajeando su miembro en el juego previo… House soltó un gemido y Cuddy pudo ver esa cara de lujuria y placer que años atrás había visto y tanto amaba…

Luego de unos minutos… Cuddy aprecio una notable erección en el... por lo que ayudada por House se deshizo de las panties…

-hazlo ya… gimió… quiero tenerte dentro de mi ahora…

House obedeció… lentamente introdujo su miembro provocando un gemido en ella… empezó a embestir sin perder detalle de la cara de Cuddy… amaba esa cara… esa expresión de placer… como ella entrecerraba los ojos tras cada embestida… como casi le clavaba las uñas exigiendo mas… y como decía su nombre entre cada gemido…

-ohhh House… así…

Nunca la había visto tan bella… sus mejillas casi sonrojadas debido a la excitación… sus miradas de pronto se cruzaron… Cuddy sonrió… y le tomo la cara para besarlo… introdujo su lengua y las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas….

Luego de unos minutos ambos llegaron al orgasmo… aun con la respiración agitada se recostaron abrazados…

-fue increíble… decía House con la voz entrecortada recuperando la respiración…

-si… lo fue…

Así se quedaron en silencio… House ocasionalmente le besaba el cabello…

-House… finalmente dijo la decana

-si?...

-te amo… se giro un poco para verlo a los ojos

-yo también te amo Cuddy…

Cuddy le dio un pequeño beso… y volvió a recostarse…

Ambos cayeron rendidos de sueño….

Por la mañana muy temprano House fue el primero en despertar…

Cuddy yacía aun abrazada de él con fuerza… no quería despertarla… movió cuidadosamente uno de sus brazos… lo que hizo que Cuddy balbuceara algo y se alejara dejando libre al nefrólogo…

Justo iba a levantarse… cuando hecho un vistazo… miro a Cuddy fijamente… no podía creer que ahora estaba en su cama… se veía preciosa mientras dormía… observaba su respiración… con su mano recorrió el brazo de ella… lo que le provoco cosquillas sin embargo aun seguía profundamente dormida…

Como si de un niño se tratara… intento jalar la sabana… cosa que Cuddy no cedía… se acerco a ella… y le dio un beso… Cuddy al principio trataba de voltearse aun dormida, sin embargo mientras House profundizaba en ello… ella correspondió ahora totalmente consiente…

-buenos días a ti también… dijo sonriendo

House no dejaba de besarla…

-seguro que no quieres desayunar primero?... le decía Cuddy extrañada…

-tal vez…

-tal vez?... como es eso… cuestiono intrigada aun besándolo entre cada dialogo

-yo solo me entiendo… vamos…

La tomo de la mano… ambos desnudos caminaban hacia el baño… al llegar ahí Cuddy se sentó en la taza… mientras observaba como House abría la regadera… luego de unos minutos esperando que la temperatura estuviera templada…

-primero las damas…

A lo cual Cuddy obedeció sin chistar metiéndose seguida por House…

Una vez ahí… House la tomo por la cintura y la siguió besando como minutos atrás lo había hecho…

-he fantaseado tanto con este momento… decía House por demás emocionado..

-con la ducha?... lo sé…

Mientras el agua caía por sus caras… House tomaba su seno con una mano… lo beso… y con su lengua recorrió su pezón… no pudo evitar las ganas y dio un ligero mordisco… lo que hizo que Cuddy se quejara un poco…

-auhh…

-lo siento…

Luego de unos minutos… House tenía a Cuddy sobre la pared de la regadera… ella por su parte tenía una pierna rodeando su cintura ayudada por la mano de House que la sostenía… mientras la penetraba una y otra vez…

Gemidos se escucharon de ambas partes mientras llegaban al orgasmo… luego de eso…

House se separo de ella lentamente…

-ahora si… podemos bañarnos… sonrió ante la mirada coqueta de Cuddy…

Minutos después House bajaba al comedor de Cuddy… mientras ella intentaba hacer un desayuno rápido…

-siéntate… le ordeno…

-huele bien…

-gracias…

Mientras comían…

-Cuddy… creo que tienes que hablar con Emily…

-lo sé… le debo una disculpa… me porte como una loca adolescente…

-es verdad…

-cierra la boca!... además… que querías que hiciera?... aun no me has dicho porque la invitaste

-ya te lo dije mil veces…

-sabes que no te creo eso del cumpleaños…

-Cuddy… después de lo de anoche…y esta mañana aun crees que me gusta Emily?...

-no…

-entonces créeme…

-eso es muy difícil…

-pues inténtalo y habla con ella…

-ok...ok... lo hare a primera hora el lunes…

Luego de una noche por demás erótica y llena de pasión… House se despedía de Cuddy…

-me encanto pasar la noche contigo…

-lo mismo digo…

-te llamo luego ok… le beso los labios

-ok… House!... grito mientras House se alejaba

-si?...

-esto lo mantendremos…

House no la dejo terminar –en secreto?...

-por el momento… no crees?...

-ok… me parece bien

-adiós…

-adiós Cuddy…

Mientras House y Cuddy parecían dos adolescentes enamorados, el lunes temprano… Cuddy pasó por la cafetería…

-puedo sentarme?...

-emm… si claro… una Emily por demás nerviosa sonreía…

-lo del sábado fue…

-horrible… se adelanto Emily al decir…

-lo sé… y lo siento… no debí de haber reaccionado así…

-entre el Dr. House y yo no hay nada…

-ahora lo sé…

-el solo tuvo un lindo gesto conmigo…

-perdóname Emily… no quise arruinarte tu cumpleaños…

-no se preocupe… no tiene que pedir perdón… aunque...

-aunque qué?... cuestiono Cuddy extrañada…

-si de verdad quiere que la perdone… lo hare con una condición…

-una condición?... de que hablas?...

-aceptaría salir conmigo… ir al cine o a comer?...

-porque?... perdón… no es que no quiera… pero porque me pides eso?…

-yo… la admiro mucho Dra. Cuddy… además soy nueva aquí... no tengo amigas… solo será una salida de chicas que dice?...

-de verdad quieres salir conmigo?... cuestionaba Cuddy aun incrédula…

-si… de verdad que dice?

-pues… suspiro… el cine me parece bien…

-genial!... casi grita Emily lo que provoco la mirada de Cuddy… muy bien… mañana iremos al cine… le parece a las 8:00?... no de donde vive… y aun no tengo auto… para pasar por usted…

A Cuddy le dio ternura ese último comentario…

-no te preocupes yo paso por ti… solo dale a mi asistente más tarde la dirección ok…

-ok…

-bueno te dejo que tengo unos pendientes… provecho…

-gracias…

Decía Emily con una cara que no podía ocultar la felicidad que estaba sintiendo en ese momento…

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen algún comentario, les mando besos **


	6. Chapter 6

**Helloooooooo chicas, siento haber demorado tanto u.u… pero el trabajo y uno que otro proyecto jiji vieron el video "Hitler se entera que House y Cuddy terminaron"? fui yo XDD espero que les haya gustado quien lo haya visto, por lo demás espero que después del capítulo 7 x 15 aun conserven esperanzas, yo aun lo hago **** no las entretengo mas y que disfruten del capí XD**

-buenos días… interrumpía Emily al entrar a la oficina de House

-llegas tarde… alcanzo a decir Cameron

-lo sé… y me disculpo por eso… dijo irónica

-no es como si Emily tuviera tanto trabajo… sonreía haciéndole guiños Chase

-bueno… ustedes vayan a hacer lo que les pedí… ordenaba House

Una vez que se quedaron a solas…

-usted hablo con mi madre ayer?...

-porque lo dices?... cuestiono

-hoy estuvo conversando conmigo en la cafetería…

-y que paso?...

-se disculpo conmigo… además iremos al cine… se da cuenta?... una salida con mi madre, solo ella y yo… sonreía extasiada

-bueno… bueno… ya podrás contarme como te fue cuando pase, ahora ve a trabajar…

-como dice?

-que vayas a trabajar…

-a donde?...cuestiono extrañada

-con el equipo a donde más…

-me dará la oportunidad?...de verdad?

-ya te lo he dicho… ve antes de que me arrepienta…

-gracias!...justo iba a abrazarlo cuando la cara de pocos amigos de House la detuvo… de verdad gracias

-de nada…

House vio como Emily salía emocionada de su oficina y fue hasta entonces que él fue rumbo a la oficina de Cuddy…

Al llegar ahí se asomo sobre el vidrio de la puerta y noto a Cuddy ensimismada con el estante de los libros… empujo la puerta sin hacer ruido… se acerco a ella… y justo cuando Cuddy se daba la vuelta

-ah!... grito Cuddy justo cuando House la tomaba de la cintura

-como estas?...mientras le daba un beso…

-bien… se alejo de él… -House las persianas están abiertas, nos pueden ver… mientras sonreía

-como te fue con Emily?... se dirigió a tomar asiento

-solo has venido a preguntar eso?... se recargo en su silla…

-también me interesa saber cómo amanecieron las peras… sarcástico

-pareces muy interesado por Emily…

-otra vez con tus dudas?...

-no… sonrió… hable con Emily… le pedí disculpas… y hasta vamos a ir al cine el sábado…

-me parece bien…

-no se te hace raro?...el que me pidiera salir con ella?...

-no veo porque… no conoce a nadie por aquí… solo quiere hacer amigas…

-de mi edad?...

-vamos!... no eres tan vieja… decía burlón

-cierra la boca!...

-oye!... te estoy dando ánimos

-House… no será lesbiana?... cuestionaba apenada

-a pesar que eres las peras más codiciadas del PPTH… suspiro… no lo creo

-bueno ya veremos luego…

-y tu como estas?...

-con la salida?... ya te lo dije…

-hablo de nosotros… como te sientes respecto a eso…

-House… estas dudando?... de pronto sonaba algo preocupada

-no… y tú?

-entonces por qué lo preguntas?

-solo quiero saber cómo te sientes… no te alarmes

-mmm… bueno pues… sonrió –me siento muy bien… muy contenta con esto que estamos iniciando... y tú?

-también… se acerco a el escritorio y se agacho un poco para tomarle la barbilla con la mano y darle un cálido beso… - no sé por qué no lo hicimos antes… guiño el ojo alejándose

-porque… éramos unos idiotas…

-es verdad… nos vemos por la tarde

-adiós House

-adiós Cuddy… salió de ahí a toda prisa…

Mientras tanto Emily se unía al equipo en el laboratorio…

-hola… entraba saludando a todos…

-que haces aquí?... cuestiono Cameron

-House me mando aquí… dijo que podía ayudar

-el Dr. House te mando?... enfatizando el Dr.…

-así es… House me lo pidió respondió Emily con mucha seguridad

-pues bienvenida… decía Chase sonriendo… -puedes ayudarme con esto… mientras le entregaba unos papeles y le señalaba el microscopio

Foreman solo observaba a Chase tratando de como siempre ser amable y las miradas asesinas que Cameron les hacia…

-dime Emily que haces en tus ratos libres?... finalmente cuestiono Foreman

-yo… pues veo tv… escucho música… sonrió tímida

-no sales?... decía Chase

-no conozco a nadie aun para eso…

-ohhh es verdad… soy un idiota… sabes podríamos salir este fin de semana si tu quieres…

-ohhh lo siento, ya tengo planes… decía tímida…

-creí que no tenias con quien salir…

-apenas hoy acordamos salir… iré al cine con Cuddy

La mirada de Cameron cada vez se hacía mas sorpresiva…

-ohhh que bien…

-pero podría ser el siguiente fin de semana, que te parece?

-me parece bien… ya nos pondremos de acuerdo

-Emily necesito que lleves estos resultados a House… interrumpió Foreman

-ok… tomo los papeles y salió del laboratorio

-ira al cine con Cuddy?... woww… si que esta chica va rápido… primero cena con House y ahora sale con Cuddy… sin duda alguna quiere ascender rápido… se quejaba Cameron

-no lo creo… ella solo quiere hacer amigos

-y para eso invita a la jefa?

-no sabemos cómo se dio esa salida… y francamente no creo que nos importe mucho, concéntrense en los análisis… decía Foreman haciendo que todos volvieran la vista a lo que hacían

Luego de unos días… Cuddy yacía sonando el claxon afuera del departamento de Emily…

De pronto Emily salió ataviada… muy nerviosa…

-hola… decía mientras subía al coche

-hola que tal?... espero no haberte apurado

-no que va… ya estaba lista…

Mientras iban rumbo al cine, ambas estaban en silencio… Cuddy no sabía que charla podría mantener con Emily y por su parte Emily estaba más que nerviosa de tener a su madre a un lado… decidió arriesgarse…

-y usted es soltera?... cuestiono Emily

-emm… si... bueno… ya no mas… sonrió…

-ohhh tiene pareja?...

-asi es… Emily… puedo preguntarte algo?

-ohh claro que si…

-tu… eres… Cuddy no sabía cómo decirlo de buena manera…- olvídalo

-qué?... vamos… puede preguntar lo que sea

-no… de verdad fue una tontería

-entonces no se preocupe… es una tontería… vamos que me iba a preguntar?

-perdón… yo te iba a preguntar si eras lesbiana…

Emily soltó una carcajada que asusto a Cuddy al principio y al final hasta ella se reía también…

-lo siento… decía Cuddy apenada aun riendo

-no se preocupe… y no… no soy lesbiana… me gustan mucho los hombres…seguía riendo

-ohhh… fue tonto…y dime tienes pareja?

-no… donde vivía no deje alguna pareja y aquí… pues apenas estoy empezando a conocer gente…

-bueno… no debes preocuparte por eso… eres muy linda

-gracias…

Luego de unos minutos llegaron al cine…

-y que película quiere ver?... cuestiono Emily

-no se… la que tú quieras está bien?...

Emily no sabía que responder, estaba demasiada nerviosa y no quería que Cuddy se aburriera…

-emm que le parece la número 2?...

-es lo mismo que estaba pensando… sonrió haciendo que Emily diera un respiro de alivio

Emily había elegido una comedia, por lo que luego de unas horas ambas salían riendo de ahí…

-el tipo estaba loco!... decía Cuddy

-lo se… pero era muy divertido

-es verdad, el se robo la película…

-si… estuvo muy divertida… mientras sonreía

-fue bueno venir a ver la película… necesitaba relajarme

-me alegro que se haya divertido… Dra. Cuddy… justo iba a seguir hablando cuando Cuddy la interrumpió

-Lisa…

-perdón?

-puedes decirme lisa… no estamos en el hospital

-ohhh bueno… entonces lisa… con todo lo que comimos ahí adentro no puedo sugerir ir a cenar, pero te gustaría ir a tomar algo?

-tú de verdad quieres divertirte…sonreía… -me parece bien… conozco un lugar

Ambas llegaron a un bar de la ciudad…

-que quieres tomar?... decía Cuddy mientras se sentaba y llamaba a un mesero

-emmm… una cerveza estaría bien… para empezar

-para empezar?... sonrió… ok

-a mi también…

Luego de 1 hora y media, ambas mujeres reían sin parar, ahora con un tequila en la mano cada una y ligeramente ebrias…

-anda ya dímelo… quien te gusta?... cuestionaba Cuddy

-solo si me dices quien es tu pareja…

-ash… ok… pero es un secreto ok… no puedes decirlo…

-lo prometo… levantando la mano fingiendo seriedad

-ok… es House

-House?... mi House?

-como que tu House?... casi grita

-lo siento… mi jefe?...

-ahhh bueno así esta mejor… si… tu jefe

-hacen bonita pareja…

-vamos, no cambies el tema… ahora dime tu… quien es él?

-no siquiera sé si de verdad me gusta…

-toma… mientras le daba un vaso tequilero y una rodaja de limón…-date valor…

-aghhh …mientras hacía gestos al tomarse el tequila… -ok… él es… Chase

-el Dr. Chase?...

-si…

-es muy guapo…

-lo sé… pero al parecer está perdido de amor por Cameron

-no te preocupes por ella… ella babea por House

-ohhh de verdad?

-si… decía orgullosa… desde hace tiempo, así que no tendrás competencia, tu aprovéchate de eso

-lo hare, salud!... decían bebiendo otro tequila… me alegra que salgas con House

-gracias… eres muy dulce

-el ahora será mi papa… mientras soltaba una carcajada

-tu papa?...de que hablas?... cuestiono extrañada

CONTINUARA…

**Les gusto? Espero que sí, muchas gracias por sus comentarios nos estamos leyendo..y AGUANTE AL HUDDY! XDD bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellooooooo chicas que tal están?... yo con un tanto de trabajo por eso no había actualizado…. Me disculpo por eso u.u… muchas gracias por seguir el fic y espero estar publicando mas historias… uyuyuy tengo unas ganas de un chuddy o wuddy hahahha no me malinterpreten soy huddy 1000% ahhaha pero se me hacen tan hot XDD en fin no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten! XD**

-tu papa?... de que hablas?...

Emily paro de reír en seco… de pronto se hizo un silencio incomodo…

-te hice una pregunta… seguía cuestionando Cuddy ahora muy seria

-no sé lo que digo lisa… estoy ebria… no sé si lo has notado… sonreía fingidamente

-no trates de evadirte…

-no lo hago… haber dime tu… porque diría eso?...

-no lo sé… por eso mismo te lo pregunto

-vamos!... le dio una palmada en la espalda… estábamos pasándola tan bien… fue una tontería… dije papa así como habría dicho cualquier otra cosa…

Cuddy la seguía observando un tanto desconfiada…

-me perdonas?... decía una vez más Emily, mientras daba un trago…

-ok… yo también estoy ebria… creo que ya es hora de marcharnos…

-ohhhh es por lo que dije?...

-no… de verdad es tarde… vamos

Luego de pagar la cuenta Cuddy llevaba a Emily a su departamento… en el camino aun seguían algo serias…

-gracias por aceptar salir conmigo…

-no tienes porque agradecer nada… la pase muy bien

-hasta que salí yo y mi enorme bocota verdad?...

-no… estamos ebrias… las dos… y ya es tarde, quise evitar que nos llamaran un taxi…

Al llegar al departamento…

-muchas gracias por todo… le dio un beso en la mejilla

-de nada… que descanses Emily…

Cuddy arranco en su auto, mientras Emily entraba más que contenta a su departamento, había pasado una noche genial con su madre, sin duda alguna cada vez la admiraba y se encariñaba mas con ella, no pudo evitar sentir coraje por su indiscreción, estuvo a nada de que Cuddy atara cabos… sin embargo apenas había dado el primer paso para ganársela, no lo iba a echar a perder…

Del otro lado de la ciudad la puerta de House era tocada insistentemente…

-ya voy!... gritaba House

Al abrir…

-Cuddy? Que haces aquí?...

-quería verte… y se abalanzo sobre el directo a sus labios…

-woowww… hueles a alcohol… y sabes a alcohol…se relamió los labios, acaso la Dra. Cuddy esta ebria?... sonreía divertido

-si… y tengo unas ganas enormes de estar contigo… guiño el ojo

-tus palabras son ordenes…

Apenas dijo eso y Cuddy nuevamente se colgó de su cuello besándolo con pasión… entre empujones ambos se fueron a la habitación…

-quiero que me lo hagas ahora!... decía Cuddy como si de una orden se tratara…

-sabes… el alcohol puede ser muy peligroso para ti… mientras le quitaba la blusa para dejar ver su sostén…

Cuddy le besaba el cuello, su olor la mataba… de pronto le dio un mordisco…

-tranquila…

-perdón… dijo apenada

House se deshizo del sostén para acariciar a su antojo sus senos que tanto lo habían vuelto loco por años, los lamia, succionaba con cuidado los pezones haciendo que Cuddy gimiera… ella por su parte introducía su mano entre el bóxer de House y acariciaba su miembro, ambos sabían cada movimiento que harían y aun así se mostraban deseosos de sentirse el uno al otro…

Luego del juego previo, House ya había quitado casi en su totalidad las prendas de Cuddy por lo que rápidamente se deshizo de las panties para introducirse lentamente en ella…

-ohhh dios… casi susurraba Cuddy al oído de House

Al aumentar el ritmo ambos gemían al unisonó, luego de unos minutos llego el tan esperado orgasmo y ambos aun sudorosos y con la respiración agitada se quedaron quietos…

-nunca me cansare de decir que eso estuvo genial... decía House mientras besaba el cabello de Cuddy

-lo sé…

Ambos se quedaron así abrazados, Cuddy sobre el pecho de House y el ensimismado en su cabello… al día siguiente…

-hola…

Cuddy fruncía el ceño con la firme intensión de no abrir los ojos…

-buenos días, solecito…

-déjame en paz…

-normalmente te dejaría dormir, pero te he preparado el desayuno y son más de las 10 am…

-qué?... Cuddy dio un brinco inmediatamente… son más de las 10?...

-así es…

-auhhh mi cabeza… se quejo

-la de anoche estuvo buena verdad?

-ni me lo recuerdes… rodo los ojos

-no te imagino a ti con un empleado… excepto yo claro… ebria

-solo éramos 2 chicas divirtiéndonos

-tú y Emily tienen cosas en común?... cuestiono curioso

-mmm… creo que tenemos una forma de pensar muy similar

-y que tanto platicaron?...

-no seas chismoso… le dio un manotazo y volvió a recostarse

-solo es curiosidad…que no puedo?... acaso se platicaron secretos?

-mmm… alguno que otro salió a relucir pero era de esperarse…

-qué? dime anda… decía ansioso

-pues le conté que tu y yo éramos pareja…

- eso ya lo sé… quiero saber sus secretos…

-pareces muy interesado… arqueo la ceja

-informado… es diferente, es solo que… me gusta conocer la gente con la que trabajo…

-mmm… ok te creo… en fin no dijo algo muy importante que digamos…

-no importa tu dime…

-no te diré…

-porque?...

-porque te conozco y a la primera oportunidad se lo echaras en cara…

-ohh vamos!... te hice el desayuno…

-acaso me estas echando en cara eso?...

-emmm… dime! dime! dime!... decía repetidas veces como si de un niño se tratara…

-ok… cierra la boca… pues… Cuddy dudaba de decirle a House…-a ella le gusta Chase

-le gusta Chase?... es todo? Eso era lo importante?

-oye!... pues no se qué creías que era…

-claro que le gusta Chase… a todas les gusta Chase, si me dijeras Foreman seria noticia…

-a mi no me gusta Chase… decía en tono coqueto

-porque eres su jefa y eres mayor que el…

-también soy tu jefa… y no soy tan mayor! Le dio un codazo

-auhhh se quejo mientras reía… -porque no te paras y seguimos hablando mientras desayunamos…

-me agrada la idea… Cuddy se paro cubriéndose solo con la sabana y se dirigió al baño… House amaba verla así… no solo porque estaba desnuda si no que aunque estuvieran juntos, amaba que Cuddy aun tuviera pudor de él…

Luego de un fin de semana juntos, se llego el lunes y House entraba a su oficina… luego de escuchar el caso del día, de ver las diferentes hipótesis…

-Camerón y Foreman hagan las pruebas de sangre…. Y Chase y Emily vayan a la casa a revisar…

Cuando se pararon los cuatro del asiento, Emily iba de último en la fila… al pasar frente a House este alzo los dedos pulgares en señal de aprobación…

-qué?... justo iba a preguntar porque hacia eso pero House no la dejo…

-anda... ve… apúrense…

Emily se quedo un tanto extrañada con la actitud, sin embargo obedeció… mientras tanto en la casa del paciente… mientras Chase revisaba el baño, Emily revisaba los estantes de la recamara…

-y como te fue con la Dra. Cuddy?... cuestiono Chase

-muy bien, gracias!… gritaba para que este la escuchara en el otro cuarto…

-puedo hacerte una pregunta?... de pronto Chase se asomaba por el marco de la puerta

-mmm si… claro

-porque invitaste a la Dra. Cuddy?

-yo … solo quería… más bien quiero, conocer gente… eso es todo

-y por eso invitas a la jefa?...levanto las cejas

-y porque no?

-pues… no es algo malo… claro… pero digamos que nunca hemos tenido mucho contacto con ella, salvo por alguna orden que ella nos da… sonrió

-pues no debería ser así… ella es una mujer muy simpática y agradable…

-lo dices porque es tu jefa?

-claro que no… es la verdad, nos divertimos mucho

-me alegro… sonrió para luego volver al baño a buscar muestras…

-Chase!... grito Emily…

-si?... volvió a asomarse

-puedo preguntarte algo?

-quieres saber por qué no he salido con la Dra. Cuddy?...

-no… mientras sonreía… desde cuando estas enamorado de Cameron?

Chase de pronto se torno serio….

-lo siento… fui muy inoportuna…

-se nota mucho?... cuestiono de pronto

-un poco… si…

-ya es bastante tiempo… suspiro

-y nunca le has dicho nada?

-no soy el tipo que ella quiere…que se puede hacer en esos casos?… levanto los hombros

-no hay que perder las esperanzas, supongo… trataba de animarlo Emily

-no lo sé… ya me hice a la idea… sonrió y volvió al baño… Emily no quiso continuar con la charla, ya había cuestionado de más…

Al regresar a la oficina… con las muestras de sangre y de la casa ya tenían casi un diagnostico, al mandarlos a dar el tratamiento al paciente…una vez más al salir Emily de ultimo House hizo esa seña… esta vez Emily paró en seco dejando que los demás se alejaran….

-que significa eso?...entrecerraba los ojos

-te deseo suerte!... decía sarcástico

-suerte? de qué habla?...

-tal vez Chase se enamore de ti mientras te ve poniéndole el suero al paciente…

-acaso mi madre le… House no la dejo terminar

-si… no podemos tener secretos el uno al otro… mientras hacía caras de puchero

-se equivoca… usted le esta guardando uno muy importante… el mío…

-exacto… ese es tu secreto… y no abuses de eso… que si quiero se lo puedo decir ya mismo…

-no!... solo bromeaba… sonreía nerviosa

-sabes, al guardarte este secreto me pones en una posición muy comprometedora… Cuddy puede enojarse conmigo debido a eso…

-no se preocupe por mí no se enterara que usted lo sabia…

-y Wilson…

-qué?... el Dr. Wilson lo sabe?...

-si…

-quien más lo sabe?... cuestiono molesta

-solo el…y yo... y tu claro…decía burlón

-deje de hacerme señas delante de Chase…

House solo sonreía mientras la veía alejarse

Luego de unas horas House citaba a Wilson en un cuarto de consultas…

-qué pasa?... decía apurado mientras entraba por la puerta

-espera…

-que esperamos?

-solo espera…

-Dr. House?... entraba Emily

-que está pasando?... cuestiono Wilson

-Wilson… te presento a tu sobrina…

-qué?... a Wilson casi se le desorbitaban los ojos, no sabía bien de que hablaba pero al decir eso se imagino que House había comprobado que Emily era su hija… -de que hablas?

-Emily es hija de Cuddy

-Dr. House!... casi grita Emily para hacerlo callar

-ashhh el ya lo sabe… y tu también lo sabías ya te lo había dicho hace rato

-lo sé… pero no tiene por que andarlo divulgando

-un minuto… tu eres papa de Emily?

-perdón?... cuestiono Emily de pronto…

-padrastro… que casi es lo mismo… verdad hija?... abrazo a Emily de pronto

-explícate de una buena vez House… decía casi nervioso Wilson

-estoy saliendo con Cuddy…

-tú y Cuddy?...desde cuándo?...

-hace unas semanas… así que eso me convierte en tu padre y en tu sobrina…

-no le haga caso... esta loco… trataba de sonreír Emily

-oye! A tu padre no se le habla así… además traje esta preciosura para brindar… House saco 3 vasos de plástico y una pequeña botella de tequila

-es eso lo que estoy pensando?... cuestiono Wilson

-ohhh vamos, si bien que te encanta… mientras servía los vasos

-yo no bebo… justo iba a decir algo cuando House la hizo callar…

-ohh no mientas, que bien que te emborrachaste con Cuddy… Emily solo bajaba la cabeza

-tomen… les daba los vasos… por la familia!...

Y mientras los tres se disponían a beber…

-que pasa aquí?... porque tanto alboroto?... es eso alcohol?... cuestionaba una Cuddy por demás molesta…

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado, y esperooooooo no tardarme tanto en actualizar u.u… les mando un beso, byeeee**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola chicas, después de haber escrito un wuddy *.* (las que aun no lo hayan leído, ahí chéquenle) XDDD y estar preparando un chuddy (tal vez)… no podía abandonar este fic XD el cual por cierto solo lo estoy reescribiendo ya que este fue el primer fanfic que escribí por eso le guardo tanto cariño en fin… no las entretengo más que lo disfruten!**

El trió se quedo impávido ante el cuestionamiento de Cuddy, finalmente House tomo la palabra…

-si es alcohol… dijo algo serio

- y puedo saber porque en horas de trabajo… están tan complacientes brindado… teniendo pacientes esperando?... decía una Cuddy por demás molesta

-estamos celebrando no es obvio?... contestaba House irónico… mientras que Wilson y Emily mantenían la cabeza agachada

-esto es el colmo House!...

Justo cuando iba a salir de ahí House la detuvo del brazo…

-no preguntas por que celebramos?...

Cuddy se quedo algo intrigada, mientras que a Emily casi se le desorbitan los ojos, temiendo que House revelara su secreto…

-House yo creo que… trataba de callarlo Wilson pero House lo interrumpió enseguida

-no tiene nada de malo Wilson…

-qué pasa?... habla de una vez… respondía impaciente Cuddy

-celebramos, que tu y yo estamos juntos…

Emily de pronto respiro de alivio…

-qué?...

-ya lo sabía Emily… solo faltaba Wilson…

-y piensas decírselo a los demás?... que no habíamos quedado… House nuevamente interrumpió

-solo ellos lo sabrán..ok… así que… ya que estas aquí… quieres brindar con nosotros?...

Cuddy lo veía incrédula… ella sabía que había algo atrás de eso…

-ohh lo olvidaba solo traje 3 vasos… te convido del mío?... decía pícaro

-será mejor que regresen al trabajo… en un tono serio

-vamos Cuddy… brindemos por ustedes… decía Wilson tratando de calmar la situación

-toma el vaso de una buena vez!... un tanto exasperado House

Cuddy rodo los ojos, tomo el vaso y se bebió de un solo trago el tequila… luego de hacer una mueca…

-listo… ya he brindado… ahora hagan el favor de regresar a trabajar…

Cuddy salió un tanto seria y molesta, ella no se había tragado el cuento de que bridaban por su relación y aunque no desconfiaba de House, le molestaba la confianza que profesaba a Emily…

Luego de unas horas, House hacia su entrada a la oficina de Cuddy…

-hola… entro y se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio de Cuddy

-hola… apenas si levanto la vista

-estas molesta?...

-tengo motivos?

-no… respondió con seguridad

-entonces no veo el porqué venir solo a cuestionarme eso… seguía viendo la pantalla del ordenador

House se paro del asiento, obligando a Cuddy a fijar la vista en el… sorprendida de que se acercara a ella

House se detuvo a un costado del asiento de Cuddy, le dio la vuelta girándola hacia el obligando a Cuddy a tenerlo cara a cara… él se agacho un poco y le tomo la barbilla al principio Cuddy se quiso apartar sin embargo termino cediendo, dejando que House le robara un beso…

El beso fue tierno, House no profundizo mucho, al separarse…

-no tienes por qué estar molesta…

-entonces dime, porque estaban bebiendo?

-ya te lo dije estábamos… Cuddy interrumpió

-no te creo nada de eso… suspiro… -ok supongamos que es verdad que estabas brindando por nuestra relación… pero te creería con Wilson… pero Emily?... porque tanta confianza?

-no es confianza… al menos no de mi parte… tu le tuviste confianza para decirle de lo nuestro… así que solo la integre… si hubiera sido Cameron o Chase los que supieran hubiera hecho lo mismo con ellos…

Cuddy lo miro pensativa… suspiro una vez más… y esta vez ella se puso de pie y le dio beso… ella profundizo mas ignorando si alguien los veía… al separarse…

-nunca creí ser una novia tan celosa… sonrió apenada

-ni yo creí que lo fueras… aunque cuídame!... que me pierdes! Decía irónico haciendo sonreír más a Cuddy

Ambos estaban tomados por la cintura…

-bueno… ya es suficiente, que te parece si continuamos luego en casa?... decía coqueta

-esa voz me agrada… bueno tengo que ir a salvar vidas… le dio rápidamente un beso y salió de ahí…

Sin embargo Cuddy se mantuvo pensativa no se había quedado tranquila a pesar de habérselo dicho a House…

Esa noche Cuddy abría la puerta al escuchar el bastón de House tocar…

-me esperabas?...

-ya cenaste?... cuestiono Cuddy abriéndole paso para que pasara

-si te refieres al pequeño Greg no… por eso estoy aquí… ante la mueca de Cuddy…-ohh te referías a mi?…ya cene

Cuddy sonrió…-yo también… así que solo nos queda… House no la dejo terminar cuando la tomo por la cintura y empezó a besarla por el cuello

Cuddy se dejaba hacer… House la arrincono a una pared, tomando uno de sus brazos y alzándolo mientras la seguía besando, aun parados , no perdieron oportunidad y ya Cuddy le había desabotonado la camisa mientras lamia y daba pequeños mordiscos a su oreja, el por su parte levantaba la delgada blusa de tirantes que la cubría notando como esta última no llevaba sujetador…

-ohhh estabas preparada… guiño un ojo mientras tomaba uno de sus senos y lo acariciaba provocando en Cuddy pequeños gemidos…

-vamos a la recamara… decía Cuddy con la respiración algo agitada

-vamos a hacerlo aquí…

-aquí?... sin parar de besarlo

-crees que porque estoy cojo no puedo?...

-será algo incomodo…

House de pronto la jalo hacia un mueble que estaba ahí y en un movimiento rápido la sentó en el…

-aquí esta mas que bien… sonrió satisfecho, ante la mirada de aprobación de Cuddy

Luego de deshacerse de las prendas básicas, Cuddy estaba lista para que House la hiciera suya como tantas veces antes…

Así fue como House estando parado, mientras ella estaba semi sentada en el mueble y abrazándolo con sus piernas, House dio la primera embestida que hizo a ambos gemir… las embestidas aumentaron el ritmo… ambos tenían una cara de placer y lujuria, que ni el ruido del mueble podía desconcentrarlos para seguir el ritual… luego de llegar al orgasmo… Cuddy apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de House, mientras este recobraba la respiración…

-ahora si… podemos ir a la habitación… mientras Cuddy solo sonreía…

Luego de una noche por demás placentera con House al día siguiente todo volvía a la normalidad en el hospital…

-hoy no tenemos paciente?... cuestionaba Emily

-nop… decía Chase rápidamente

- y que se hace en estos casos?

-ir a la clínica… lo cual ya deberíamos estar allá… respondió Cameron

-House no a llegado… se quejaba Chase

-y qué?... no querrás que él te acompañe verdad?...

-andando todos… finalmente dijo Foreman antes de ponerse de pie y salir ambos de ahí…

-que pasa con Cameron?... cuestiono Emily a Chase

-que pasa de qué?...

-pareciera que está molesta conmigo… y estoy segura que no es mi imaginación

-ella… esta celosa

-de mi? … decía incrédula

-si…

-porque?... que tendría que celarme?

-por House… vamos, no te hagas… todos se dan cuenta de lo que ella siente por el…

-cree que yo quiero tener algo con House?

-así es… levantando las cejas y esperando una respuesta

-esta tan equivocada… yo a House lo veo… como un padre… esto último lo dijo riendo

-porque te ríes?...

-por nada… yo me entiendo sola… Cameron esta loca…

-y ustedes deberían estar en la clínica ahora… decía una voz enérgica

-Dra. Cuddy… dijo Chase muy serio poniéndose de pie

-el que House no esté aquí no significa que se queden sin hacer nada…

-ya íbamos para la clínica… con permiso… decía una Emily por demás temerosa

Ambos salieron a toda prisa de ahí…

Sin embargo Cuddy se quedo tan confundida… sin duda alguna había escuchado la conversación de esos dos, por lo que acudió a su único amigo…

-necesito la verdad… entro a toda prisa y se sentó en el asiento frente a Wilson

-vaya… ese disfraz te queda muy bien House…

-que pasa con Emily?

-no se dé que me hablas Cuddy…que pasa de qué?

-algo me están ocultando… y quiero saberlo…

-creo que deberías hablar con House si tienes alguna duda… respondió serio dejando los papeles que revisaba…

-creo que… no pienses que estoy loca… pero creo que Emily puede ser hija de House…

-de que hablas?... de pronto el semblante de Wilson cambio

-ella me dijo el día que salimos, que House era su papa…

-eso te dijo?... exclamo sorprendido

-no exactamente… ella estaba ebria… pero porque decir algo así?

-porque… estaba ebria**?**

Cuddy hizo una mueca y prosiguió con su relato…

-hace un momento la escuche hablando con Chase y le decía que quería a House como a un padre

-Cuddy… creo que estas exagerando…

-vamos Wilson!... finalmente se paró de su asiento molesta…- de cuando acá House tiene confianza con una empleada?... ni siquiera con camerón que ha estado mucho más tiempo que Emily…a Cuddy se le veía claramente que estaba molesta… - y de pronto le festeja su cumpleaños?... celebra con ella?...no me vengas con que exagero

-es verdad House no es así… pero dudo que lo que me dices sea cierto

-además… mírala a los ojos… se parecen a los de House

-y crees que House nos ha mentido todo este tiempo?

-no precisamente… tal vez el no lo sabía… pensándolo bien… Emily llego de la nada al hospital y quería trabajar aquí…tal vez House se acaba de enterar

-y no crees que nos lo hubiera dicho?...

-no lo sé… quizás crea que afectara nuestra relación que apenas inicia…

-Cuddy… de verdad… no creo nada de eso

-estás seguro?... dime la verdad Wilson… me estás diciendo que no crees que House es el padre de Emily?

-yo… no lo sé… suspiro

-eso es lo que quería saber… gracias…

Salió de ahí a toda prisa para dirigirse a la clínica, luego de checar unos papeles…

-Emily!... hablo en tono fuerte lo que hizo voltear a la joven, quien miraba unos expedientes

-si?

-hay alguien en el cuarto de consultas?

-ahora?...no…que pasa?

-necesito hablar contigo…

Emily estaba más que nerviosa ante la actitud de Cuddy… al entrar al cuarto de consulta…

-de que quiere hablar conmigo?...

-Emily… viendo tu papelería… vi que en los formularios no mencionas a ningún familiar

-así es…

-no tienes familia?

-no… mis padres murieron… bueno mis padres adoptivos…

Cuddy cada vez ataba más cabos según su teoría…

-perdón… no quise recordarte momentos tristes… decía más calmada y apenada con la joven

-no importa… dígame… para que necesita la información de mi familia?

-mero requisito… en caso de accidente… ya sabes… a quien tendríamos que llamar…

Emily se quedo pensativa para luego responder….

-pues… si llegara a pasarme algo en este momento… yo pondría al Dr. House

-a House?

-si…

-porque él?... respondió aun más inquieta

-porque él me conoce más que nadie aquí… y el sabrá que hacer

-ok… solo era eso Emily…

-está bien Dra. Cuddy?...

-si… estoy bien sonrió

-bueno iré a tomar algunos expedientes…

Justo iba a salir Emily cuando Cuddy la detuvo…

-Emily…

-si?...

-quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo…

A Emily casi se le salen las lagrimas… sin embargo se contuvo…

-gracias… Dra. Cuddy… no sabe lo que esto significa para mí…

Mientras tanto House entraba a la oficina de Wilson…

-buen día!...

-a ti te andaba buscando… decía parándose de su asiento alarmado

-qué pasa?

-es Cuddy

-que con ella?

-House ella cree que Emily es tu hija y que por eso son tantas atenciones con ella

-qué?...

-vino a decírmelo… esta mas que segura que eres su padre

-tendré que hablar con Emily… ella tiene que decirle la verdad

-House… puede que Cuddy no esté tan errada… tu mismo lo dijiste Emily puede ser tu hija…

-es verdad…suspiro

-tienes que saberlo cuanto antes

-hoy mismo me hare una prueba de ADN… tengo que salir de dudas de una vez por todas…

Continuara…

**Espero que les haya gustado, como lo dije antes lo estoy reescribiendo ya que el original solo era de 8 capis XD… les agradezco que sigan la historia y que me comenten su opinión, que tengan linda semana bye bye**


	9. Chapter 9

**Helloooooooooooooo mis huddys! Después de tanto tiempo aquí les traigo la conti del fic… pido disculpas por la tardanza pero he andado como loca de tanto trabajo :s … en fin no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten!**

Habían pasado ya escasos minutos en lo que House había decidido a hacerse la prueba de ADN, sin embargo el turno ya casi terminaba por lo que decidió hacerlo al día siguiente… al llegar a casa de Cuddy…

-pasa… lo recibió con una sonrisa

House le beso los labios de forma sutil… para luego dirigirse al comedor…

-ya te sirvo… decía Cuddy mientras se dirigía a la cocina, House solo se limitaba a observar, luego de unos minutos…

-aquí tienes…

-gracias…

Ambos se dispusieron a cenar… en silencio, solo de vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas…

-te pasa algo?...estas muy callado… cuestiono Cuddy para romper el hielo

-no…

-y que es entonces?...

-nada… Cuddy… hizo el plato a un lado y ahora centraba su atención en ella…-estaba recordando cuando estuvimos en Michigan…

-aun te acuerdas?... sonrió

-fueron buenos tiempos para ti?...

-a que viene esa pregunta?... decía algo seria

-pues… yo me fui…

-fueron buenos y malos momentos…

-y yo fui el causante de ambos?...

-House… lo tomo de las manos…- no sé porque me lo preguntas… pero eso ya está superado

-estás segura?...

-ahora estamos juntos… aun lo dudas?...

-es verdad…

Luego de una apasionante noche Cuddy yacía dormida a su lado abrazada a su cuerpo, mientras el permanecía despierto…se cuestionaba porque Cuddy aun le ocultaba que había estado embarazada y tenido un hijo… tal vez Emily no sea mi hija después de todo… pensó… y si lo es?... que hare?... House empezaba a sentir presión, siempre pensó que algún día seria padre, luego de años ese pensamiento se fue esfumando, y ahora en estos momentos no solo podría tener una hija, si no que sería de una joven que ya se valía por si misma… simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionar…

Luego de horas… House sintió los dulces labios de Cuddy…

-despierta…mientras le daba tiernos besos

-no… trataba de voltearse

-House ya es tarde… tienes que ir a trabajar

-aun es temprano… aun con los ojos cerrados

-lo es… pero tienes que ir a cambiarte a tu casa… o no me digas que iras con la misma ropa?

-ashhh… eres una molestia por las mañanas, lo sabías?...fingía enojo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño

-podrías levantarte más tarde… si dejaras algo de ropa aquí… dijo en voz alta para que la escuchase…

-quieres que traiga ropa aquí?...se asomo por la puerta del baño

-prácticamente ya casi duermes aquí todas las noches… seria más cómodo, no te parece?

-podría ser… volvió al baño a lavarse la cara

-no es obligatorio!... grito

-lo sé… mientras salía secándose con una toalla…- traeré ropa… sonrió

-House… decía recostada en la cama viendo como se vestía

-si?...

-a ti te gustaría tener hijos?...

-qué?...House volteo algo sorprendido con la pregunta

-es solo una pregunta, no te asustes…

-apenas traeré ropa a tu closet y ya quieres que tengamos hijos?... no crees que vas muy rápido?

-a estas alturas tendríamos nietos en vez de hijos…

-tú quieres tener hijos?...

-siempre lo he querido… pero no… no te lo estaba sugiriendo, solo era una pregunta

-pues…sería algo inesperado supongo…

-sería mejor que a nuestra edad tuvieras hijos adolescentes?...

House sonrió… sabia a donde iba Cuddy con esas preguntas… a Emily

-no lo sé…

-nunca dejaste embarazada a nadie?

-a que viene eso?...

-solo es una pregunta…

-y tú?... nunca quedaste embarazada?...

-solo era una pregunta, eres un idiota… dijo molesta y salió del cuarto

Cuando House por fin se cambio de ropa, salió al encuentro de Cuddy que estaba en la sala con una taza de café…

-puedo saber porque te molestaste?...

-yo solo te estaba haciendo preguntas y tu como siempre nunca tomas nada enserio…

-yo también te hice una pregunta…

-perdón por molestarme… ando muy sensible supongo, fue tonto de mi parte… trataba de salir de esa conversación

-entonces no estás molesta?...

-no… le dio un beso

-bueno... me voy… te veo en el trabajo…

House abandono la casa de Cuddy algo culpable… sabia que al hacerle esa pregunta a Cuddy le había recordado al supuesto hijo que había perdido, mientras que Cuddy por su parte, seguía con sus dudas respecto al origen de Emily…

Luego de pasar a su casa a ducharse, House llego al hospital…

-paciente 34 años, dolor abdominal, erupciones en la piel y visión borrosa… así recibía Foreman a House apenas cruzo la puerta…

Luego de varias hipótesis, House mando al equipo a hacer las pruebas… justo salía Emily de la oficina cuando House la detuvo…

-Emily…

-si?...

-tú te quedas… dijo serio

Los demás se quedaron mirando, sin embargo siguieron con las órdenes que les habían encomendado

-qué pasa?... se sentó esperando una respuesta

-tengo que sacarte una muestra de saliva

-para qué?...

-necesito comprobar algo…

-que cosa?...

-creo saber quién es tu padre…

-qué?... los ojos de Emily de pronto se abrieron de mas ante la revelación…

-quién es?...

-te lo diré en cuanto conozca el resultado…

-pero…House la interrumpió

-nada… abre la boca

Emily obedeció, tenía muchas preguntas sin embargo sabía que House no le respondería hasta tener la certeza… luego de tomar la muestra…

-puedes ir con los chicos… ya hablaremos al respecto en unos días…

-ok…

Mientras Chase y Foreman invadían la casa del paciente, apenas entro Emily al laboratorio cuando fue bombardeada con cuestionamientos…

-para que te quería House?... cuestiono Cameron mientras observaba unas muestras en el laboratorio

-es algo personal…

-ahhh vaya… no sabía que te llevaras tan bien con el…

-me llevo igual como con cualquiera de ustedes

-bueno… nosotros no nos relacionamos mucho con Cuddy y tu si…

-eso es porque es una buena persona…

-si como digas… dijo burlona

-tienes algo contra ella?...

-el hecho de que finja acatar las reglas con mucha formalidad y que mientras deje a House hacer lo que le venga en gana… no… no tengo nada en contra de ella

-creo que estas celosa… sonrió Emily

-de que hablas?...

-bueno basta ver como miras a House para saber que sientes algo por el… y basta ver como House mira a Cuddy para saber que hay algo ahí…

-eso es una tontería…

-no estás enamorada de House?...

-eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe… respondió molesta

-lo mismo digo yo sobre lo que haga o deje de hacer Cuddy…

Cameron se quedo en silencio… no sabía que responder…

Pasaron los días, y Cuddy se topo a Emily en la cafetería…

-hola…

-Dra. Cuddy… gusta tomar asiento?...

-si gracias… decía mientras sostenía una charola con comida… luego de tomar asiento…-y como va todo Emily?

-muy bien… creo que por fin me he acoplado al equipo luego de casi mes y medio…

-me alegro mucho… y con House?...

-es alguien muy… digamos especial… sonrió

-ni que lo digas… esbozo una sonrisa Cuddy… y con Chase?...

-pues… me invito a salir…

-ohhh que bien!... decía emocionada…

-solo como amigos… el… Cuddy la interrumpió

-si ya sabemos… pero olvida eso por un momento y disfruten su salida…

-gracias… lo hare!...sonrió

Emily estaba más que complacida por cómo se estaba dando la relación con Cuddy, sin duda alguna Cuddy se portaba con ella con mucha más confianza…

Luego de unas horas los patitos le daban los avances del paciente a House quien ya había resulto el caso…este se mostraba ajeno…

-… y mañana lo darán de alta… terminaba la frase Foreman

Ante la falta de reacción de House…

-estas bien?...House?... decía una Cameron muy preocupada…

-he?...ok… vayan a la clínica ahora…

-estás seguro que estas bien?... volvió a cuestionar

-dije vayan a la clínica… ahora!... en un tono por demás serio…

Los 4 se dirigían a la salida…

-tu quédate Emily… una vez más Emily obedeció… cuando ambos se quedaron a solas…

-tengo los resultados…

Emily estaba por demás nerviosa… -y bien?

-es positivo…

-wow…no sé qué decir… creí que no tenia papa…nunca me imagine que lo encontraría…quien es él?...

-yo…

De pronto la sonrisa de Emily se desdibujo…

-es acaso una broma tuya?...

-no… yo soy tu padre y antes de que preguntes si estoy seguro… recuerda que hicimos las pruebas de ADN por lo que sería estúpido que la hicieras…

-pero…como?...como es posible?...

-quieres que te diga cómo se hacen los bebes?...

Emily rodo los ojos… -mi padre…quiero decir Alan Novak me dijo que mi verdadero padre había abandonado a mi madre que no le quiso responder…

-y es verdad… yo la abandone… bajo la cabeza

-cómo pudiste?... de pronto sonaba algo alterada

-porque yo no lo sabía!…de pronto alzo la voz…- tuve una relación corta con Cuddy... luego me corrieron de la escuela y me fui…

-y no la buscaste?...nunca le llamaste?

-no… suspiro… nos reencontramos luego de muchos años…

-no puedo creerlo… de pronto una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

-se que no soy lo que esperabas… y… probablemente hubieras preferido no saberlo…

Emily continuaba callada mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas…

-cuando llegaste aquí… y me contaste la verdad, enseguida tuve dudas sobre si yo era tu padre…

-y que te hizo querer averiguarlo?

-tarde o temprano haría la prueba… supongo que lo estaba asimilando, Cuddy me hizo reaccionar…

-porque?

-ella cree que eres mi hija, aun sin saber que eres hija de ella también

-y porque lo supuso?

-por las atenciones que he tenido contigo y al parecer… a nuestro parecido

-dijo que nos parecemos?

-oye!...tampoco es un insulto…

Ese último comentario hizo reír a Emily…

-tienes razón…no eres lo que esperaba…

El semblante de House cambio un poco…

-lo sé…

-no he terminado… interrumpió Emily… no eres lo que esperaba… eres mucho mejor… eres un gran doctor, amas a mi madre, y sin saberlo ayudaste a su hija… estoy orgullosa de ser tu hija…

Emily se acerco a él y le tomo las manos…

-con lo poco que te conozco se que estarás asustado con las novedades…la buena noticia es que no tendrás que cambiar pañales ni ser tierno conmigo…sonrió

-eres mi hija… suspiro…-vaya…tengo una hija…

-aja…

House hizo lo que nunca creyó… abrazo a Emily… y esta correspondió…

-que haremos con mama?...cuestiono

-tendremos que decirle la verdad…

-si… creo que ya es tiempo…

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que les haya gustado …ya se van saliendo a la luz las verdades! XDDD , muchas gracias por los comentarios espero los sigan haciendo para saber su opinión, les mando un fuerte abrazo, bye byeeeeee**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hellooooooooo me extrañaron? Yo si….u.u…..XDDD chicas siento mucho la tardanza pero de vdd que andaba como loca por el trabajo afortunadamente ya Salí de eso... ya puedo respirar y continuar escribiendo…no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten!...**

Luego de una gran revelación y un fraternal abrazo Emily salió de la oficina de House, sin duda con grandes novedades… habían quedado de entre los dos idear un plan para por fin revelarle a Cuddy la verdad sobre su origen…

Mientras tanto House se quedo muy pensativo, eran muchas cosas las que tenía que asimilar… así lo encontró Wilson luego de un par de horas…

-noche de bolos?... entro a la oficina cuestionando… al ver la cara de House… -te pasa algo?

-soy padre… de inmediato soltó House con un suspiro la noticia…

-qué?... Wilson no cabía en su asombro

-salió positivo… soy el padre de Emily

-ohh por dios!... House… tienes una hija!... casi grita

-no quieres gritarlo por los pasillos también?... decía sarcástico

-es que… no lo puedo creer… ella ya lo sabe?

-si… se lo he dicho hoy…

-y Cuddy?

-aun no… pero ya le daremos la noticia… cuanto antes mejor…

-House… deben de dársela con mucho tacto… ella ha sufrido todos estos años por un hijo que cree muerto…

-y crees que no lo sé?...

-solo digo… que será muy fuerte para Cuddy…

-lo sé… desde que supe que Emily era hija de Cuddy vengo pensando como reaccionara… digo… se que se alegrara, pero serán muchas emociones…

-y cuando se lo dirás?...

-en estos días… ya se me ocurrirá algo… contesto sumamente preocupado

-bueno… pues… felicidades!... sonrió Wilson, nunca me imagine como sería un hijo tuyo… y debo decir que Emily es por demás hermosa… gracias a dios que salió a la madre

-cierra la boca… fingió molestia

-una hija… una hija House!... decía Wilson incrédulo aun

-sabes que aunque lo sigas repitiendo no cambiara nada verdad?

Luego de una sincera felicitación Emily estaba en la clínica…

-que tienes?... cuestiono Chase

-yo?... nada sonrió mientras tomaba un expediente

-te ves diferente…

-imaginaciones tuyas…

-no será que te estás arrepintiendo de nuestra cita?

-mmm cita?

-bueno… salida de amigos… cero presiones… sonrió

-no… claro que no… no me estoy arrepintiendo

-muy bien… estaré puntual a las 9 ok… mientras se alejaba de ahí

-ok!… alcanzo a decir por demás emocionada tratando de que nadie lo notara…

Tal como lo había prometido, para las 9 de la noche Chase tocaba la puerta del apartamento de Emily…

-hola… abrió la puerta muy nerviosa

-hola… Chase se quedo asombrado, sin duda alguna Emily se veía espectacular….-te ves muy guapa

-gracias…

Luego de una cena por demás agradable, donde las horas pasaron volando, Chase se la pasó riéndose con las ocurrencias de Emily… al final, este la fue a dejar al departamento…

-llegamos… sonreía Emily

-si… sabes Emily… me la pase muy bien contigo

-pues… debo decir que yo también, me divertí mucho, gracias por la cena…

Emily bajo del auto, cosa que no dio tiempo a Chase de abrirle la puerta sin embargo la alcanzo para despedirla en la entrada…

-bueno… gracias por todo… suspiro un tanto nerviosa sin saber a bien que hacer o decir…

-de nada…

De pronto los ojos de Chase se encontraron con los de Emily y no pudo evitar la tentación de darle un tierno beso, cosa que Emily acepto… luego de unos segundos Emily se separo agachando un poco la cabeza…

-Emily… me gustas mucho… decía Chase algo nervioso

-de verdad?... es decir… perdón estoy algo nerviosa… sonrió… -tu también me gustas Chase…decía algo apenada

- Emily… no se que pienses pero… crees que podrías darte una oportunidad conmigo?...

Los ojos de Emily se abrieron de más ante tal propuesta, habían sido largas semanas en los que ansiaba escuchar eso…

-no quiero arruinar el momento… pero que hay de Cameron?

-si me estas preguntando que si la amo, no voy a negarte que siento un cariño muy especial… pero la paciencia tiene un límite y yo ya llegue al mío… la estimo pero ya no es lo mismo, ha pasado mucho tiempo y quiero darme una oportunidad… sonrió…-solo… piénsalo, si decides que no, tan amigos como siempre ok…le dio un beso rápido… -nos vemos mañana

-hasta mañana Chase… decía una Emily por demás sonriente

Pasaron 2 semanas en las que no solo la relación de House y Cuddy se fortalecía, si no la de Emily y House también…

-hola… decía Emily entrando a su oficina

-hola engendro…

-vaya que amoroso… fingiendo enojo… creo que tengo una idea sobre cómo decirle a mama la verdad…

-eso no será necesario…

-de que hablas?

-Cuddy está organizando una cena el fin de semana, me pidió que te invitara…

-woww… decía sorprendida… y dijo porque?

-cree que eres mi hija tu qué crees?

-quien más estará en la cena?...

-Wilson y su nueva conquista…

-crees que sea buena idea que se lo diga enfrente de todos?

-no tiene que ser enfrente de todos… tu puedes hablar con ella a solas… me encargare de dejarlas a solas…

-mmmm…. Ok… decía no muy convencida

-estas dudando?...cuestiono House

-no… es solo que llevo tiempo deseando esto… que ahora que se que ya hay fecha para eso… estoy muerta de miedo…

-te preocupa que Cuddy no te acepte?

-no… no es eso… solo no se… creo que será algo muy fuerte para ella…

-para eso estaré ahí yo… para confirmar tu historia

-gracias House… perdón… papa… sonrió

- de nada… engendro… Emily rodo los ojos y salió de ahí…

Mientras tanto esa noche…

-estas muy callada… mientras le acariciaba la cabeza

Luego de una noche de intenso placer Cuddy yacía recostada sobre el pecho de House…

-no me he sentido muy bien últimamente…

-que te pasa?...

De pronto Cuddy se reincorporo en la cama para mirarlo fijamente…

-House… no sé cómo decir esto…

-qué pasa?... decía House un tanto alarmado

-he tenido mareos… y tengo un ligero retraso…

-acaso me estás diciendo lo que creo que es?... levanto las cejas intrigado

-yo… no lo he confirmado…ni siquiera con una prueba casera son solo malestares y muchas suposiciones…decía sumamente preocupada

-ok… House se quedo serio un instante… y que esperamos para salir de dudas?

-estas molesto?... cuestiono un tanto nerviosa…

-no…yo... no estoy molesto… sonrió y le beso la frente…-es solo que me toma de sorpresa…

-a mi también…

-y que piensas?...

- pues no me quiero ilusionar…

-hay que salir de dudas…

-lo sé…suspiro… mañana me hare una prueba en el hospital

-muy bien

-House….

-si?...

-si fuera positivo… si estuviera embarazada… dime la verdad… estarás contento?

-Cuddy… yo no me veía cambiando pañales… ese último comentario hizo que la mirada de Cuddy se tornara triste…-será un buen cambio… este mundo necesita un mini House

Cuddy sonrió y le beso los labios…

A la mañana siguiente…

-Chase y Emily vayan a la casa del paciente… Cameron y Foreman hagan las pruebas de sangre y todo tipo de alergias… si necesitan algo llámenme al celular…

-porque?... a dónde vas?... cuestiono Cameron intrigada

-creo que mantengo a mi madre lejos de aquí por alguna razón…

Cameron rodo los ojos, mientras que el equipo se disponía a obedecer las órdenes de House… apenas salieron House fue directo a la oficina de Cuddy…

-y bien?... aquí esta… mostrando un sobre

-y que esperas?...

-estoy nerviosa…

-quieres que lo abra yo?...

Después de unos minutos de silencio en los que Cuddy sonreía a House visiblemente nerviosa… -por favor… exclamo por fin

House tomo el sobre y de un tirón lo abrió… saco el contenido de él y se sentó en la silla frente a Cuddy que lo veía angustiada… cuando por fin levanto la cara…

-y bien?... qué pasa?... decía Cuddy exasperada

-el mundo necesitaba otro House y nosotros se los daremos mejorado!... exclamo guiñando el ojo

-estoy embarazada?... House… estoy embarazada?... casi gritaba

-así es, dentro de unos meses esas peras estarán haciendo su trabajo…

Cuddy se levanto del asiento y fue directo a abrazar a House con los ojos vidriosos…

-no puedo creerlo…

-ni yo…

-House tendremos un hijo!...

-así lo dice el papel… decía moviendo los resultados de un lado a otro…

Cuddy le beso los labios… para luego fundirse en un abrazo, ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos…

-como te sientes?...

-yo?... estoy muy cómodo así… bromeaba House

-no seas bobo… enserio… quiero saberlo…

-a que le tienes miedo?...

-no es miedo… solo… no sé, creo que si fue sorpresivo para mi, para ti lo fue más…

-claro que fue sorpresivo… House la guio con la mano a sentarse en el sillón… pero si temes que este molesto o decepcionado… no es para nada como me siento

-de verdad?...

-acaso quieres que lo jure?

-no… sonrió… te creo…

Una vez más House la abrazo mientras Cuddy veía el resultado para constatarlo con sus propios ojos…

Pasaron los días y Cuddy estaba ataviada con la cena mientras House la veía algo gruñón…

-podrías dejar eso…

-estás loco?... Wilson y su novia no tardan en llegar, también Emily… tiene que estar todo listo… mientras ponía platos sobre la bella mesa adornada…

-Wilson tardara lo mismo en llegar que en terminar con esa enfermera…

Cuddy rodo los ojos… -hoy será un día especial, les daremos la noticia del embarazo…

-yo también te daré una noticia…

-de que hablas?... respondió intrigada…

-lo sabrás pronto…

Cuddy se quedo pensativa, sin embargo ya no insistió…

Luego de un rato Wilson llego acompañado de Emma…

-hola… adelante decía Cuddy sonriendo

-Cuddy… que guapa…

-gracias Wilson…

Luego de más de 1 hora, en las que predomino la charla…

-ya es muy tarde… creo que Emily no llegara, deberíamos pasar al comedor… decía Cuddy

-no… algo anda mal… ella no faltaría…

-tal vez debas llamarla… sugirió Wilson

-eso hare…

House saco su celular y marco el número de Emily…

-qué pasa?... cuestiono Cuddy esperando una respuesta…

-no contesta… House colgó y volvió a marcar una vez más…

-hola?...

-Chase?... que haces con el celular de Emily?...ohhh… espera es lo que creo que es?...decía sarcástico

-House…

-pásame a Emily necesito hablar con ella… interrumpió

-House ella acaba de ser ingresada al hospital… por eso tengo su celular, justo estaba averiguando si tenía algún familiar a quien llamar…

-que paso?... cuestionaba alterado ante la mirada de asombro de Wilson y su acompañante así como de la misma Cuddy

-la atropellaron… House…está muy mal…

House colgó enseguida…

-qué pasa?... cuestionaba Cuddy alarmada

-es Emily… ha tenido un accidente…

-tranquilo… cálmate House...

-tenemos que darnos prisa…

-House… intentaba tranquilizarlo Cuddy… antes tienes que calmarte…

-se está muriendo!... grito exasperado… mi hija se está muriendo…

Cuddy se quedo muda… sospechaba que Emily era hija de House sin embargo tener la certeza era muy diferente…

-es mi hija… y no quiero que muera…

-ceo que es mejor dejarlos solos… te alcanzare en el hospital…decía Wilson saliendo de ahí a toda prisa…

-es tu hija?...

-si… me acabo de enterar hace poco…

-House… lo siento mucho…

-Cuddy te dije que hoy te daría una noticia…y sé que en este no es el mejor momento… pero no puede esperar…

-Emily es tu hija también…

-de que hablas?... decía Cuddy totalmente desconcertada

CONTINUARA….

**Espero que les haya gustado, y gracias por seguir leyendo y dejando reviews, me animan mucho, les agradezco también a mis lectoras en twitter XDD ahí me recuerdan que me estoy tardando y entonces ya reacciono XDDD por cierto mi twitter es… si gustan dar el follow XDD Miss_Argentina XDD les mando un beso chaoooo**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hellooooooooooo les dije que ahora si tenía tiempo de escribir XDDD aquí les dejo la conti, gracias por seguir leyendo, no las entretengo mas y que lo disfruten!**

Los ojos de Cuddy detonaban más que confusión ante la confesión de House…

-de que estás hablando?... exigía una y otra vez a House…

-Emily es nuestra hija…

-has perdido la razón?... ahora por demás molesta

-ella llego aquí a buscarte, su padre… bueno más bien su captor fue el Dr. Alan Novak… te suena ese nombre?...

De pronto los ojos de Cuddy se inundaron de lágrimas…

-el… fue… apenas alcanzaba a murmurar

-el fue tu medico cuando tuviste a nuestro hijo… pero él no murió Cuddy, ese imbécil cambio a los niños… tu tuviste una niña: Emily… el tuvo un niño que desafortunadamente murió y fue el que hizo pasar por el nuestro…

-esto no puede estar pasando… Cuddy se dejo caer en el sofá limpiándose las lágrimas del rostro una y otra vez…

-se que has sufrido mucho y lo siento… te contare toda la historia lo prometo… ahora vamos por favor, Emily nos necesita… decía desesperado

Cuddy asintió con la cabeza y ambos salieron de ahí a toda prisa…

Mientras iban en el coche House no dejaba de observar a Cuddy… parecía en estado de shock, aun seguía llorando mientras se limitaba a ver a través de la ventanilla del auto…

Al llegar al hospital, ambos se dirigieron a toda prisa en busca de Chase y Emily…

-como esta?... cuestiono House apenas lo vio

-ella está muy delicada… además de una serie de heridas superficiales, un brazo roto, sus riñones le están fallando debido al impacto, si en las últimas horas no mejoran necesitara un trasplante… mientras decía esto Chase veía desconcertado como Cuddy lloraba… –estas bien Cuddy?...

-si… quiero que me hagas una prueba de compatibilidad… yo donare el riñón en caso de que lo necesite…

La mirada de Chase ante tal ofrecimiento fue de total sorpresa… -Cuddy… necesitamos localizar a los padres Emily… como tú sabrás hay más probabilidad de que ellos sean compatibles…

-los estás viendo delante de ti...ahora prepara todo para las pruebas… decía enérgica

Chase no salía de su asombro…

-tú no puedes ser donadora… dijo House apenas la escucho

-claro que puedo… ya la perdí una vez, no dejare que eso pase de nuevo!...por demas molesta

-y que hay de nuestro otro hijo?... olvidas que estas embarazada?...

Cuddy no supo que decir, sabía que House estaba en lo cierto… no podía hacer mas nada que esperar…

-entonces hazte tú la prueba…

-eso no tienes que decírmelo… ya la escuchaste Chase… prepara todo, nosotros iremos a ver a Emily mientras tanto…

-House…ella está muy maltratada… no creo que en el estado de Cuddy sea bueno que entre a verla…

-iré a verla, no se hable más del asunto…

Chase asintió con la cabeza mientras los 2 se dirigían al cuarto de Emily…

A pesar de la advertencia de Chase, tanto House como Cuddy no se imaginaban el espectáculo que estaban por ver…

Una Emily casi irreconocible yacía acostada conectada a unos tubos que la ayudaban a respirar… mientras el sonido del monitor se escuchaba, observaban con profundo dolor a su hija… Emily tenía el rostro con algunas laceraciones, uno de sus ojos amoratado, demasiado hinchado que si Emily hubiera estado consciente sin duda alguna no habría podido ver nada, le habían vendado la cabeza debido a una sutura en el cuero cabelludo, su brazo estaba enyesado y tenía demasiados moretones en los brazos… Cuddy se acerco lentamente a la cama y le tomo con sumo cuidado la mano…

-Emily… dijo casi susurrando… hola hija… aquí esta mama…

House se acerco por el otro extremo de la cama, a pesar de que era un hombre fuerte y hasta frio podría decirse, el saber que era su hija la que estaba postrada en esa cama fue muy duro para el… Cuddy vio de reojo como sus ojos se ponían vidriosos…

-esto no debió de haber pasado… decía Cuddy entre lagrimas…

-nadie podía predecirlo…

-es mi hija y me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo?... decía con resentimiento

-Cuddy… se acerco a ella… -sé lo que estas sintiendo… perdóname, Emily solo quería conocerte un poco mas antes de decírtelo

-y si se muere?... que hare si se muere?

-no lo hará…

-tú no lo sabes!...grito furiosa… -tu… de pronto Cuddy se desvaneció mientras House rápidamente la sostuvo entre sus brazos evitando el impacto

Luego de unos minutos Lisa Cuddy abría un poco los ojos… solo para observar que estaba recostada en una camilla…

-que paso?...

-te desmayaste… decía Wilson

-y House?...

-está haciéndose las pruebas de compatibilidad…

-quiero ir con Emily… justo se iba a poner de pie cuando Wilson la detuvo…

-no noo… ya House me puso al tanto… Cuddy tranquila… esto no le hará nada bien al bebe…

-es mi hija! Tengo que estar con ella…

-y lo harás… solo tómalo con calma por favor

-como tomas con calma que tu hija se esté muriendo?...

Wilson no sabía que decir…

-al menos déjame hacerte un ultrasonido para saber que todo está bien e iremos con Emily ok…

Cuddy suspiro… -está bien…

Luego de ponerle un gel sobre el abdomen… Cuddy podía escuchar los fuertes latidos de su hijo mientras Wilson movía el aparato provocándole algo de cosquillas…

-ok… al parece todo está en orden… esos latidos se escuchan muy fuertes…

A pesar de todo Cuddy no pudo dejar de sonreír al escucharlos y observar el monitor…

-es mi bebe…

-así es… aun es demasiado pequeño para saber su sexo pero… seguro será igual de fuerte que sus padres…

-ahora podemos ir a ver a mi otra hija?...

-vamos… mientras le pasaba una toalla para limpiarse el estomago

Luego de unos minutos House entraba a la habitación de Emily y notaba el cansancio de Cuddy en sus ojos… habían pasado ya más de 2 horas desde su arribo…

-y bien?... cuestiono Cuddy

-en unos minutos me darán los resultados…

-House… quiero saberlo todo…

-te he contado la mayor parte de la historia…

-quiero escucharlo de nuevo… por favor…

House se tomo la cara con las manos e inicio el relato…

-al parecer Dr. Novak tuvo un hijo minutos antes de que arribaras al hospital, su hijo murió y su mujer quedo estéril, así que intercambio a los bebes… Emily lo supo hace unos meses cuando Alan se suicido y le dejo una carta diciéndole la verdad…

-que hay de su esposa?... ella también estaba implicada?

-no… ella murió cuando Emily era pequeña, nunca supo la verdad…

-y como me encontró?...decía en una muy extraña actitud de calma

-en la carta, él le decía que te había visto en una conferencia y le dio tu nombre… Emily se encargo de averiguar el resto…

-mi pobre pequeña… decía tomándole la mano…-la primera vez que la vi se notaba muy nerviosa… ahora sé porque…

-ella quería conocerte un poco para luego decirte la verdad…

-y como supiste que eras su padre?...

-bueno por la fecha de su nacimiento, yo me fui de Michigan cuando tú estabas embarazada… además de que tus sospechas me hicieron hacerle una prueba de ADN

-House… perdóname por no haberte dicho nada…

-no tienes que pedir perdón… se acerco a ella

-cuando supe que estaba embarazada tu ya te habías ido… ya no supe nada de ti y no quise forzar una relación solo por el embarazo…

-Alan Novak escribió en la carta que tu familia te había dado la espalda es verdad?...

-se lo confesé a mama… y me pidió que abortara… me dijo que un hijo solo arruinaría mi carrera, así que decidí alejarme de ella…

-Cuddy perdóname… yo debí de haber llamado

-como ibas a saberlo?... ambos cometimos errores, ahora ya no tienen importancia… todos estos años le llore a una tumba…las lagrimas nuevamente inundaron su rostro…-creí que mi bebe había muerto…

House la tomo en brazos consolándola…

-y de pronto me entero que ella está aquí… que está en peligro su vida y que la puedo perder de nuevo…

-eso no pasara… yo no dejare que nada le pase… lo prometo… decía abrazándola con fuerzas…

-y a todo esto, como fue el accidente que paso?...

-un imbécil que estaba ebrio, se paso una luz roja… ya está preso

House y Cuddy se quedaron un momento así abrazados…

Mientras tanto en la oficina de House…

-como sigue Emily?... cuestionaba Foreman

-mal… creo que después de todo si necesitara el trasplante…

-lo siento Chase… decía una muy acongojada Cameron… -se que tenias muy buena amistad con ella

-ella era más que una amiga… esto hizo que Foreman y Cameron se sorprendieran un poco

-estoy seguro que Cuddy conseguirá un donante…

-al parecer ya hay uno…

-que rápido… quién es?

-House…

-House?... inmediatamente Cameron cuestiono

-House es su padre… y Cuddy su madre

-que estás diciendo?... es una broma?... decía Foreman

-no… House ya se hizo la prueba solo está esperando los resultados, y aun no se acaban las sorpresas… Cuddy está embarazada…

La mirada de Cameron se torno vidriosa cosa que notaron los chicos…

-con permiso… salió a toda prisa de ahí…

-creo que no le cayó nada bien la noticia… comentaba Foreman a Chase aun sin poder creer lo que había escuchado

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Emily…

-Cuddy deberías de ir a descansar…

-no me moveré de aquí House…

-recuerda que no solo eres tu…

-el bebe está bien, Wilson ya me checo…

De pronto sus ojos voltearon al sonido del monitor

-House entro en paro!... gritaba Cuddy alarmada

-enfermera! … grito House mientras le daba el RCP…

CONTINUARA…

**Espero que lees hay gustado y si me equivoque en alguna palabra medica ahí disculpen XDDD, gracias por sus comentarios!...por cierto ya se acerca el fin u.u….. XD les mando un beso y que tengan buen fin de semana chaooooooooo**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok chicas aquí les traigo el new capi *.*… espero que les siga gustando, que lo disfruten!**

El cuerpo de Emily se movía bruscamente mientras House intentaba reanimarla ante la mirada aterrada de Cuddy…

-1, 2, 3 atrás!... gritaba House dándole ahora descargas eléctricas apenas llego la enfermera con el equipo… -vamos Emily!...no te rindas… 1, 2 ,3 atrás!... finalmente el monitor lanzo lo que tanto esperaban los ahí presentes… un débil pero muy ansiado pulso…

Cuddy estaba envuelta en lagrimas, no podía siquiera pronunciar algo, el llanto no la dejaba, una vez que Emily se estabilizo House se acerco a Cuddy y la abrazo…

-tranquila…

-casi se va House… decía sollozando

-casi… ella es fuerte, ya lo viste, se recuperara ya lo veras…

Ya casi amanecía… y Cuddy estaba más que exhausta…

-Cuddy… le toco el hombro

-si?... se sobresalto

-ve a casa… descansa un poco

-sabes que no puedo irme… quiero estar con ella

-y yo lo sé… pero ha estado estable las últimas horas, necesitas descansar por favor…

-pero si recae y…

House la interrumpió… -si pasa algo, cualquier cosa prometo llamarte, te mantendré al tanto, por favor… ve a casa… esto último lo decía ya como una orden

-House… no me quiero ir

-es necesario….Cuddy… por favor

-está bien… prométemelo… cualquier cosa por mínima que sea me llamaras

-te lo prometo…ahora ve a casa… pídele a Wilson que te lleve ok

-ok… le dio un tierno beso

Y antes de irse se acerco a la cama de Emily… le toco con sumo cuidado la mejilla y le tomo una mano para darle ahí un muy conmovedor beso…

-no te atrevas a darte por vencida Emily… no ahora

Cuddy se marcho hacia la oficina de Wilson mientras House se sentaba en el sillón de la habitación observando a Emily en todo momento…

Al llegar con Wilson…

-hola…

-Cuddy te ves muy cansada deberías ir a casa…

-por eso he venido, iré a descansar un poco, podrías llevarme?

-claro que si… tomo el saco para ponérselo e ir con ella al auto…

Una vez ahí…

-y como estas Cuddy?... decía mientras miraba fijamente al conducir

-no lo sé Wilson…

-fueron muchas emociones para ti…

-no puedo creer como mi vida cambio en unas horas…

-ahora no solo tendrás un bebe, también tienes una hija casi adulta

-lo sé… Emily… siempre sentí una especie de conexión con ella… creí que solo me caía bien, ahora entiendo que es verdad que la sangre llama

-aunque ustedes…no hayan estado cerca de ella para criarla, es una buena chica, muy capaz…e inteligente

-es hija de House también… sonrió

-jamás pensé que tu pudieras tener un hijo con House… digo sabia que eran el uno para el otro pero el hecho de tener un hijo con él, lo veía como algo muy lejano…

-nadie lo pensaba… ahora debe de ser la comidilla del hospital

-eso es lo de menos

-lo sé… no me importa en lo absoluto lo que puedan decir… yo solo quiero que Emily se ponga bien

-y lo hará ya lo veras…

Decía mientras se estacionaba frente a la casa de Cuddy…

Mientras tanto en el hospital…

-que paso con los exámenes?... cuestionaba House a Chase

-eres compatible House… decía ante la mirada y suspiro de alivio de House

- y como esta ella?

-creo que tendremos que hacer el trasplante, sus riñones no han mejorado, ella esta aun en estado crítico…y…

-lo sé… ya era para que hubiera despertado

-así es… House como bien sabes… para donar el riñón tu organismo debe estar limpio…

-no he tomado vicodin desde hace horas…

-muy bien… es lo mejor

Chase se retiro mientras House se sentaba en el sofá… frotándose la pierna

En la clínica…

-donde has estado?... cuestiono Foreman a Chase

-estaba con House…

-tenemos un paciente, House debería de estar aquí

-es su hija... que esperabas?...

-ella esta diagnosticada… no hay ningún misterio ahí

-y como te habrás enterado, puede morir… vamos!... no puedes ser tan imbécil…decía por demás molesto ante la mirada de Foreman

En el cuarto de Emily… House entrecerraba los ojos del dolor causado por la ausencia del vicodin…

-hola… entro Cameron

-qué pasa?... cuestiono enseguida

-nada… no te alarmes… solo vine a ver como estabas… se sentó a su lado

-estoy bien…

-estas sufriendo… no estás tomando vicodin?

-voy a ser su donador, lo olvidas?...señalando la camilla de Emily

-así que ella es tu hija… suspiro

-las noticias vuelan rápido…

-así es… también se que Cuddy espera un hijo tuyo

-estas por demás enterada del asunto… sonrió mientras se frotaba la pierna

-en verdad amas a Cuddy?...

-mi hija se está muriendo… y solo puedes preguntar eso?...

-yo… House la interrumpió

-Cameron deja los juegos… no es el momento… que si amo a Cuddy quieres saber?... ella…señalando a Emily…- es la prueba de eso… ella y el hijo que viene en camino, después de tanto tiempo, de años, estamos juntos de nuevo… eso debe significar algo no lo crees?...

-perdón… no quise ser inoportuna… se levanto del sofá y salió de ahí con lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento

House se quedo pensativo, sabía que había sido un tanto cruel sin embargo sabia de los sentimientos de Cameron y quería dejarle muy en claro la situación, no era el momento para andarse con rodeos…

Chase se la topo cuando iba al encuentro de House…

-Cameron?...estas bien?...

Cameron pasó a toda prisa ignorando a Chase, por lo que este se quedo preocupado y la siguió hasta los casilleros, en donde la encontró por demás afectada y aun con lágrimas en los ojos…

-que te pasa?...

-no es nada… por favor déjame sola

-antes que todo… eres mi amiga, me preocupo por ti

-gracias pero estoy bien de verdad…

-obviamente no lo estas… que te pasa?... puedes confiar en mi

-no sé si seas la persona indicada para contárselo…

-porque no lo seria?... cuestiono arqueando la cejas

-es sobre House… y lo que yo siento por el

-ahhh… suspiro… Cameron yo te quise mucho… para nadie fue un secreto… pero no debes preocuparte por eso, yo ahora estoy viendo hacia delante…ahora Emily es mi prioridad…

-Emily?... enserio

-no veo porque te sorprenda

-no es eso… me alegro por ti ok... sonrió

-ahora me contaras lo que te pasa?...

Cameron dio un largo suspiro… y se sentó junto a él en la banca

-fui a ver a House y le pregunte si amaba a Cuddy… ya te imaginaras su respuesta

-creo que en el fondo tu sabias su respuesta…

-si…lo sé… es solo que tal vez necesitaba escucharlo para por fin desencantarme… salir de esta fantasía que yo misma me cree

-lo siento…

-yo también… puso su cabeza en el hombro de Chase y así estuvieron unos minutos…

Luego de unas merecidas horas de descanso Cuddy arribaba al hospital de vuelta al cuarto de Emily…

-como esta?...cuestiono apenas entro

-bien…

Cuddy se sorprendió al ver a House sudoroso y en mal estado…

-que te pasa?... se acerco a él…

-soy compatible…

Cuddy sonrió al saber la noticia pero sin duda alguna sufría al ver el dolor de House…

-solo serán unas horas cariño… le tomo de la mano

-lo sé… es solo que… de pronto hizo una mueca de dolor y se aferro a su pierna…

-ya ya… lo tomaba de la mano con más fuerza… mientras le empezaba a masajear la pierna

Cuddy mando traer al cuarto una camilla para que House descansara ahí… habían pasado 2 días y Emily seguía igual… el cansancio y la desesperación se podían ver reflejados en las caras de House y Cuddy…

-con permiso… entraba Chase a la habitación

-House… creo que es hora del trasplante… hay que ir preparando todo, los riñones de Emily siguen igual… a este ritmo le ocasionara más problemas

-ok encárgate de todo… decía un débil House…

Chase salió de la habitación…

-House está muy débil… no creo que puedas…

House la interrumpió… -no hay de otra es por Emily

-lo sé… tal vez yo…

-estas embarazada…

El rostro de Cuddy se torno serio… -apenas lo supimos House…

-acaso estas sugiriendo…

-no quiero perderlos a ninguno de los dos… ni a ti ni a Emily…

-créeme no te libraras de mi tan fácilmente… guiño el ojo tratando de sonreír

Luego de unos minutos House se encontraba postrado a la cama esperando que en cualquier momento entraran para llevarlo al quirófano…

-te amo… le dijo Cuddy tomándole la mano

-acaso lo dices porque crees que voy a morir?...

-cierra la boca!... ni siquiera lo menciones…. Le beso los labios

-yo también te amo…

-ya estamos listo… entraba Chase interrumpiendo el momento…

Cuddy se quedaba mortificada en el cuarto mientras veían como House y Emily eran trasladados al quirófano…

Luego junto a Wilson observaba tras el cristal como eran operados sus más grandes tesoros…

-todo saldrá bien… la animaba Wilson

-lo sé… se frotaba nerviosa las manos observando el proceso

Luego de unas horas en las que se le hicieron eternas… House recobraba el conocimiento en el cuarto…

-hola… le acariciaba la cabeza Cuddy

-como salió todos?...

-bien… el cuerpo de Emily está reaccionando muy bien al trasplante… no ha habido complicaciones hasta ahora… como te sientes?...

-me siento como si me hubiera atropellado un camión

-Ohh… ya pasara… le beso la frente…

Luego de 3 días más… House ya era el mismo de siempre…

-ten cuidado…

-estoy bien

-puedes reventarte los puntos…siéntate por favor… le suplicaba Cuddy

-estas nenas hacen maravillas… señalando el vicodin… -ya debería estar despierta… se movía de un lado a otro ignorándola completamente

-lo sé… su mirada se torno vidriosa mientras observaba a Emily… al menos esta estable

Por la noche House y Cuddy se encontraban sentados en el sofá del cuarto abrazados… sin decirse nada… solo esperando , como lo habían hecho los últimos días…

-House!... casi grita Cuddy

-qué pasa?...

-mira… señalo a Emily

Emily movía muy lentamente una de sus manos…

-Emily… se paró enseguida y le susurraba al oído…

House se acerco también… estaban tan nerviosos y emocionados… viendo como Emily trataba de despertar…

-Emily… despierta vamos!... no seas floja… decía sarcástico House ante la mirada de Cuddy

-pa…pa…alcanzo a deletrear Emily muy débil mientras abría lentamente los ojos… se le veía desorientada… miraba a House y le tomo un instante para reconocer a Cuddy…

-Dra. Cuddy?... que me paso?

-hola hija… decía Cuddy entre lagrimas

-hija?...de pronto sus ojos denotaban lo sorprendida que estaba

-ya Cuddy sabe la verdad Emily… de hecho ya es noticia vieja todo el hospital lo sabe… decía House sarcástico ante la mirada asesina de Cuddy

CONTINUARA…

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen algún review XDD por cierto prox capi el final!...u.u….XDD que tengan un muy buen fin de semana! Les mando un beso **


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok chicas aquí les traigo el final u.u… espero que les guste y no las entretengo más que lo disfruten! **

-de verdad?... cuestionaba con algo de dificultad… ya sabes todo?

Cuddy sonrió, le daba ternura la preocupación de Emily en su rostro… -de verdad… suspiro…- lo se todo House me puso al tanto en cuanto nos enteramos de tu accidente

-accidente?...

-porque crees que estas aquí?... acaso crees que esto es un hotel?... decía House burlón…-te arrollaron, ya deberías comprarte un auto, al menos tu no serias la arrollada…

Emily trato de sonreír pero sintió dolor al hacerlo… -auhhh … que me paso?... tengo una herida... se llevo las manos a los puntos de la operación

-hee!... decía Cuddy quitándole la mano… -esa herida es porque te hicieron una operación, House te trasplanto un riñón…

-tan mal estaba?... decía aun muy sorprendida

-así es… casi le hacías compañía a Amber…

-a quien?...

-olvídalo tu papa es un idiota… decía Cuddy rodando los ojos…

-creo que es mejor que las deje hablar a solas… decía House saliendo de la habitación

-y… como estas tu con todo esto?... cuestiono Emily a Cuddy

-sobre que eres mi hija?

-así es…

-es lo más maravilloso que me pudo pasar… Emily… yo sufrí mucho cuando creí que mi bebe había muerto…le llore años a esa tumba, el saber que de pronto todo era mentira, que mi bebe estaba vivo y que había sido niña y sobretodo que eras tú… no puedo mentirte no lo podía creer, no porque no quisiera, es solo… que había sido todo tan irreal…

-lo sé… tuve la misma reacción cuando Alan me dejo aquella carta contándome lo sucedido

-Emily… dime la verdad… sé que no vale la pena preguntarte esto ahora, pero necesito saberlo… al menos viviste feliz mientras creías ser su hija?... los ojos de Cuddy se tornaron vidriosos

-fui feliz los primeros 5 años de mi vida, cuando Stella vivía, luego de su muerte fue más parecido a un infierno… suspiro

Cuddy se acerco a ella y la abrazo con fuerzas…

-perdóname…

-perdonarte?... yo no tengo nada que perdonarte… tu eres la menos responsable, te engañaron y te hicieron sufrir…

-lo sé… pero ahora me pregunto y si tal vez hubiera puesto más atención… no lo se

-eras joven… y estabas sola, no había manera de que te dieras cuenta

-lo sé… pero aun así…

-olvidemos todo… solo empecemos de cero

-te quiero mucho Emily… te ame desde el primer momento que supe que te esperaba, créeme a pesar de que estaba sola, fuiste un hijo muy deseado…

-te abrazaría en este momento pero no puedo moverme… decía Emily entre lagrimas

Cuddy la abrazo de nuevo quedándose así unos instantes…

Mientras tanto en la oficina de Wilson…

-despertó! Casi gritaba

-qué?... decía por demás sorprendido Wilson

-Emily… mi hija a despertado!...

-en hora buena… no sabes cuánto me alegra… Como esta?

-esta tan parlanchín como un perico… ahora esta aclarando unas cosas con Cuddy

-woww la sorpresa que se habrá llevado cuando vio a Cuddy a su lado

-así es no se lo esperaba…

-ahora tendrás que lidiar con 2 hijos House…

-me estás dando ánimos?... porque sonó a otra cosa…

-eres papa de una mujer hecha y derecha y de un pequeño que viene en camino…

-ok… me voy… de pronto tus platicas no son tan agradables… decía fingiendo enojo y levantándose de su asiento…

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Emily…

-qué?... decía una por demás sorprendida Emily intentando abrir sus ojos aun algo lastimados

-si…

-un bebe?...vaya!... eso no me lo esperabas…

-no te gusta la idea?...

-claro que sí!... es solo que me agarro de sorpresa… me despierto y no solo estoy postrada en esta cama, si no que tu sabes la verdad y ahora me entero que tendré un hermanito…o hermanita, que mas falta?... acaso se van a casar?...sonrió….

-emmm… de eso no hemos hablado…

-me alegro mucho, de verdad mama… de pronto la mirada de Cuddy se torno vidriosa…

-me has llamado mama… sonrió

-lo siento!... es muy pronto?

-no!... al contrario… tenemos tantas cosas por platicar y por hacer juntas…

-lo sé…

Luego de 2 semanas en los que Emily evolucionaba muy bien casi le daban el alta…

-ya me canse de estar aquí!... se quejaba amargamente

-por otro lado, gracias a eso, he estado más cerca de ti… le tomaba la mano Chase

-bueno… eso es verdad…

Chase se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso… justo en ese momento

-buenos días!... hacían su entrada Cuddy y House…

-ohh creo que interrumpimos algo… decía House mirando a Chase muy serio

-no … claro que no… yo me iré a la clínica… te veo luego ok… le sonrió a Emily

-ok… contestaba Emily algo apenada

Una vez que Chase salió…

-así que… eso va enserio… cuestionaba House

-deja de cuestionarla… ella nos platicara cuando quiera…

-no importa mama

-entonces si es enserio?... volvió a cuestionar House

-House!...

-ok… pues si… es enserio, lo estamos intentado

-me alegro mucho hija… el Dr. Chase es un buen hombre

-y tú no te alegras papa?...

-pues el hecho de emparentar con Chase no me hace mucha gracia… pero al menos los hijos saldrán bonitos…

-papa!... esta vez fue Emily la que lo reprendió

-qué?... yo solo digo la verdad

-ya estas lista para irte de aquí?... cuestiono Cuddy

-ya no soporto un minuto más aquí…

-pues si todo sigue igual mañana te daremos de alta

-si?... ahh! Que felicidad…

-Emily… House se mudo prácticamente a mi casa… quería preguntarte si tu quisieras hacer lo mismo… que dices?...

-wow… vivir con ustedes… estás segura?... tu ahora estas embarazada y cuando llegue el bebe necesitaran su espacio… no quiero importunar

-por supuesto que no!... estaremos muy felices de que vengas con nosotros… verdad House?

-heee?... Cuddy le dio un codazo…-ahh si…

-pues… ok… acepto, veremos que tal nos va… no pierdo nada con intentarlo… sonrió

Emily fue dada de alta y tal como lo habían planeado se fue a vivir a casa de Cuddy… ahí se tuvo que acostumbrar a algunas cuantas cosas… como a la música de House, a que Cuddy se preocupara por ella cuando no llegaba temprano, a que aunque House lo negara los celos que le provocaba el que la viera con Chase, sin embargo era lo que siempre había soñado… se sentía en familia…

Pasaron los meses y Cuddy estaba a punto de dar a luz…

-lo tienes?... cuestionaba Cuddy enérgica

-te recuerdo que soy cojo querida…

-lo tengo!... decía Emily bajando las escaleras con el bolso que días antes se había preparado para la ocasión

-muy bien… ya está todo verdad?...

-mama… vamos… no queremos que mi hermanito nazca aquí verdad?...

-ok… ok… vamos pues…

Los tres salieron a toda prisa rumbo al hospital una mañana, en la que los dolores de parto sorprendieron a todos en pleno desayuno…

Al llegar ahí…

-como te sientes mama?... cuestionaba Emily nerviosa…

-estoy bien… salvo que siento que quieren atravesar un balón por aquí… señalando su intimidad

-oye!...es mi hijo del que hablas…

Luego de unas horas en las que Emily esperaba afuera del quirófano dando vueltas una y otra vez, mientras Wilson trataba de tranquilizarla, y en las que House… sorprendió a todo mundo en el quirófano al mostrarse más que atento con Cuddy…

-solo una vez más… vamos respira…decía dándole ánimos a Cuddy…

-estoy muy cansada… decía Cuddy con el cabello empapado debido al esfuerzo

-lo sé… pero ya casi terminamos…

-vamos Cuddy!... una vez mas y todo termina, tendrás a tu hijo en unos minutos… decía Chase… quien asistía a House en el proceso

-no puedo… decía por demás agotada

-oye… una vez mas y hago las horas de clínica que debo en menos de un mes… guiño el ojo

Cuddy sonrió… y empezó a tomar aire…

-vamos… vamos… lo estás haciendo muy bien… la animaba Chase

Luego de unos minutos el quirófano era inundado con el llanto de Daniel House…

-ok… es pequeño, rosado, grita como el demonio… es un House señores!... decía House tomando al bebe en sus brazos…

Cuddy sonreía mientras algunas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, luego de que una enfermera lo limpiara rápidamente, esta se lo puso en el pecho a la orgullosa madre…

-hola bebe… tomándole las pequeñas manos…

Después de tan conmovedora escena en la que aunque quisiera evitarlo, House no podía contener la alegría reflejada en su rostro…

-es un niño!... decía saliendo del quirófano a una Emily por demás extasiada con la noticia

-felicidades papa!... le dio un gran abrazo…

-felicidades House… decía un por demás sonriente Wilson

- y como está mi mama?...

-está bien… ahora la trasladaran a su cuarto…

Después de unos minutos donde cada persona que se encontraba House a su paso lo felicitaba ante la cara refunfuñona de este… por fin estaba Cuddy en su cuarto

-esta hermoso!... decía por demás emocionada Emily cargando al recién nacido

-es verdad… es muy bello, una vez más gracias a dios que se parece a ti Cuddy…

Cuddy solo sonrió, aun cansada de todo el proceso del parto, pero sin duda embelesada ante el nuevo miembro de la familia…

El bebe estaba enorme… muy blanco y con muy poco cabello, que si bien se le notaba un tanto ralo debido a que este lo tenía castaño igual que el padre… los ojos por lo poco que se podía notar eran de un gris verdoso como la madre… una excelente combinación de genes

-toma… le entregaba Emily el bebe a House…

-tan pronto y te cansaste?...

-es hora de que vayas aprendiendo…

House puso cara gruñona y tomo al bebe con sumo cuidado…

-creo que tienes que descansar mama… muchas felicidades… mi hermano es hermoso… fue hacia ella y le dio un cálido abrazo

-es verdad… ya te visitaremos luego… decía Wilson mientras tanto el cómo Emily se marchaban dejando a House y Cuddy solos…

-está muy tranquilo verdad?... cuestionaba Cuddy mientras House seguía observando al pequeño

-espera a que tenga hambre y no dirás lo mismo…duerme… necesitas descansar…

-pero…

House la interrumpió...-si tiene hambre créeme que sus lloridos te despertaran

Cuddy hizo caso y cerró los ojos, pronto el cansancio logro que cayera rendida… mientras tanto House sentado en el sofá de la habitación con el bebe en brazos aun, le acariciaba con cuidado la cabeza… aun no podía creer que fuera el hijo de él y Cuddy…

Pasaron 6 meses en los que tanto el romance de Chase y Emily prosperaba mientras House y Cuddy se habían adaptado a su papel de padres primerizos con el pequeño Daniel sin descuidar sus labores en el hospital…

-aquí esta!...decía Emily poniendo a su hermano en su sillita de comer…

-gracias cariño no se qué haría sin ti… decía Cuddy mientras se dirigía a la cocina…

-papa hasta cuando le dirás?...

-que cosa?... cuestionaba House mientras comía de un plato de frutas

-que quieres casarte con ella…

-perdón?...

-no crees que ya es hora?...

-no estás lo suficientemente grandecita para querer ver a tus papis casándose?...

-si no lo haces por mi… hazlo por el… señalando a Daniel… - y sobre todo por ella…

-vivimos juntos… la pasamos genial, nada cambiara con un papel

-exacto!... no veo por qué no hacerlo

House se quedo pensativo mientras Emily guardaba silencio una vez que Cuddy se acercaba con la papilla de Daniel…

Luego de 2 semanas…

-estoy exhausta… decía Cuddy tirándose a la cama junto a House

-estás segura… se acerco a ella besándola por el cuello

-de verdad… se alejo mientras sonreía… tuve mucho trabajo hoy y Daniel no quería dormir… se recostó sobre su pecho cerrando los ojos…

-lastima… hoy hubiera sido una noche memorable…

-mañana… lo prometo… suspiro… ahora solo quiero dormir

-ok… ok… le tomaba una mano jugueteando con ella… mañana me desquitare… ya debo de acostumbrarme a que no solo Emily robe tu atención sino que el demonio ese…

-cierra la boca… sonreía aun intentando dormir

-será así siempre?

-acaso no puedes compartirme?

-no quisiera… pero tengo que saberlo antes que nada

-pues ya deberías estar acostumbrando en estos meses…

-me queda de otra?...

Cuddy solo sonrió… cuando de pronto sintió como House le ponía algo en el dedo… abrió los ojos y pudo ver un anillo por demás bello… sencillo con un cristal a cuadro…

-House… es…

-te gustaría ser la señora de House… digamos legalmente?...

Cuddy se reincorporo para besarlo… - por supuesto que si…

-ya sabía que no podías negarte… guiño el ojo…

Luego de un par de meses planeando la tan ansiada boda y en donde las despedidas de boda de ambos habían sido por demás salvajes, tanto que como en otras ocasiones Wilson termino sin pantalones… el día por fin había llegado… House yacía en su cuarto acomodándose el corbatín frente al espejo, mientras Wilson sostenía en brazos al no tan pequeño Daniel que ya empezaba a balbucear…

-Daniel… decía haciendo gestos exagerados

-podrías dejar de hacer eso?...

-a él le gustan… mientras el pequeño sonreía ante las caras bobas de Wilson

-el se burla de lo tonto que te ves haciendo eso…

-el no será como tu… verdad Daniel?... seguía haciendo gestos bobos provocando la risa del pequeño

-tienes demasiado consentido a ese demonio…

-soy su tío que querías?...

House solo rodo los ojos mientras se seguía alistando…

Mientras tanto en la habitación de Emily, Cuddy daba los últimos retoques a su maquillaje…

-te ves hermosa mama…

-lo dices porque eres mi hija…

-de verdad… te ves increíble…

-ok… te creo…

-bueno… nos vamos?... ya es hora… papa ya debe de estar ansioso

-si vamos… no vaya a ser que House se arrepienta… decía burlona

En el jardín que estaba bellamente adornado los invitados esperaban en sus asientos mientras House estaba frente al juez… un tanto nervioso aunque no lo quisiera demostrar…

Emily junto a Chase con el pequeño Daniel en brazos… todos esperaban a la orgullosa novia…

Cuddy arribo ante los ojos de todos con un vestido strapless color crema adornado con una sencilla pero elegante pedrería… el cabello recogido con unos cuantos rizos que caían a los costados… House sonrió al verla… apenas la miro y sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, que era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de su vida…

Luego de las palabras del juez…

Damas y caballeros les presento al señor y la señora House!... decía con entusiasmo el juez ante la mirada y aplausos de los presentes…

-puedo besar a la novia?... cuestiono House en broma

-puede hacerlo… sonrió Cuddy

Luego del beso que puso mas eufóricos a todos los ahí presentes… y mientras Wilson presumía con orgullo a su sobrino ante todo el que se le acercara… bajo un toldo bailaban las parejas con una melodía lenta…

-la boda salió hermosa…

-si… hasta House se veía algo contento… decía burlón Chase

-oye!... le dio un codazo interrumpiendo el baile

-era una broma… mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo… Emily…

-si?...

-no sé si sea el mejor momento…

-de que hablas?...

-te casarías conmigo?... saco de su esmoquin una pequeña caja y la abrió ante los ojos de sorpresa de Emily …

-te amo Chase!... le tomo la cara con las manos… acepto!...

Chase puso en su dedo el anillo y la beso una vez más…

-solo… que te parece si les damos la noticia a mis papas luego de la luna de miel… te parece?... creo que han sido demasiadas emociones para papa…

-ok… aunque conociendo a House… ya me imagino su reacción

-vete acostumbrando si lo quieres de suegro

-quien lo hubiera imaginado… sonrió mientras seguían bailando

En otro lado de la pista de baile, Cuddy tomaba por el cuello a House…

-ahora eres mi esposo… sonreía burlona

-era lo que siempre quisiste no?... era tu plan macabro… pescar al soltero más codiciado del PPTH guiñaba el ojo

-yo hice eso?...

-vamos… esas peras son un arma mortal y lo sabes…

-llevamos solo unas horas y ya te estás arrepintiendo?... valiente esposo

-nunca… la tomo de la cintura con mas fuerzas… eso nunca lo haría

-te amo… y soy la mujer más feliz en estos momentos

-lo sé… House sonrió mientras la besaba e intentaba bailar al ritmo de la música…

FIN

**Espero que les haya gustado y dejen algún comentario XD y en cuanto a mí, pronto tendrán noticias mías, les mando un beso y solo me resta decirles GRACIAS! Por leer y seguir la historia hasta el final, bye bye.**


End file.
